Perfect Angels
by AnimeWolfGurl115
Summary: Momoko, Kaoru, and Miyako are just regular people with elemental powers. We should add in that they are the captains of a ship and work as assassins for different organizations to keep their home prosperous. One Mission: protect and kill the people that are after three obnoxious princes.
1. Meet the Boys and Girls

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Powerpuff Girls Z**

Chapter 1: Meet the Boys and Girls

I breathed in the fresh morning air as the sun shined in my face. I stare out the window not looking in any particular direction. I hear a knock on my door and murmur a 'come in'. It was one of my mother's maids.

"Master Takeo your Mother and Father have summoned you to the throne room. Your brothers have been informed as well. Please arrive in a few minutes." She states. She waits for my nod before she bows and closes the door.

I walk back to my bed and sit for a few seconds contemplating what my parents would want. I sigh and get up to do my morning routine. I grab a towel and walk into my navy colored bathroom. I put the towel down and I reach to turn the water faucet on.

I know you may be thinking that the maids can do this for me, but I do a lot of things on my own. I am a boy. I'm not some sissy girl that needs to have things done for them.

I step into the bathtub and start to wash my body. After my bath, I walk back into my room and dress in my navy colored robes. I check to make sure everything is situated correctly and walk out the door to meet my Mother and Father. I walk down the hall to see my brothers Takeshi and Kenta leaning against the banister of the staircase, waiting for me. I smile in greeting and we make our way down the grand staircase.

We walked in silence for a few seconds before someone spoke. I smirked already knowing who would speak first.

"Argh! What do they want now!" said a pissed of Kenta. I looked at him. he wore his forest colored robes. Of course this was a normal occurrence, but he didn't even bother to fix his robes properly. My older brother was quite feisty and constantly used his strength to make people fear him. I frowned and glanced at my oldest brother who donned dark red robes..

"Shut up, Kenta." Takeshi said simply. My oldest brother was the epitome of perfection. He never had one hair out of place. Although he was quite mischievous, he always made sure his image was perfect at all times.

"The sooner we get this over with the better." Takeshi added a few seconds later.

We continued our walk silently and quickly walked through the doors of the throne room. My Mother and Father are sitting in front of us. All three of us walk up to them and kneel in front of them on a cushion of our assigned color. We situated ourselves silently and looked up listening to what they wanted to say. My father stared at us for a minute and then started.

"Boys, as you know, you are at the age in which you have to start looking for wives." We looked around confused, but continued to listen anyway.

"We have found a few candidates for you three. We have chosen as best as we can. They are going to arrive tomorrow." He said.

We sat there shocked for a few seconds before hurrying to object.

"Now, boys, your Father is right." Our Mother cut in. "If you three are going to rule this land one day, you have to find suitable wives."

"But Mother, all those princesses from other kingdoms are sissies." Takeshi started.

"Yeah." Kenta cut in. "All they do is whine, take money, and spend it on crap." he finished.

"They are not even strong either they are all weak" I added.

Our mother laughed. "Boys, I think you're too old for calling girls sissies."

"But Mother." We chorused.

"Now Boys, you know that most girls are fragile and they need your protection they can't fend for chances are you won't find any girls that can fight like you can."she continued.

"When the other princesses come tomorrow I want you to act like gentlemen. I don't want you to try and fight them they aren't men so be nice." My Father finished.

We sat there in a circle and thought it over. We had no choice, so we agreed to meet them. We did come to a compromise. We would meet them, but if we disliked them we were given permission to turn them down.

My father sighed and accepted the deal. he knew us well enough to know that it wasn't going to get any better than that. "It's about time for breakfast. Let's go and eat." He said.

My mother and Father walked out of the room to the dining area. We followed behind whispering to each other about what we were going to do about finding wives.

"Brick. What are we going to do?" I asked Takeshi, calling him by his middle name. We don't normally speak with each other using first names. It's too royal like and are great code names for when we start our snooping and such. Not many people either knew or paid attention to what we called ourselves, so it was much easier for us.

"I don't know Boomer" he replied. "What do you think Butch?" he asked also calling my brother Kenta by his middle name.

"I think we should just act bad and disobey Father because I am not marrying any stinking wussy princess that only wants money and to be higher up in the food chain." He said.

Brick and I both gave him a look and smirked. Butch would never change.

"It's about time you three joined us" said the queen of the Land of Wind.

"We are sorry, Mother" we said simultaneously. "We were having a small discussion about tomorrow's meeting."

She looked at us suspiciously and then went back to eating. We sighed in relief and sat in our respectful seats around the table. Soon after the maid brought us our food and we started eating.

A door slammed open and in walked in a girl with short raven hair.

"Momoko, according to Princess we are going to arrive at Luna Island soon. We will be able to get supplies there."

"Alright, Kaoru." I replied."Tell Miyako to get everything ready. We're gonna go meet some old friends."

"Yeah well I'm not so thrilled to see my brothers. I'm guessing you want to see your sister?" Kaoru said.

"Sure why not. Whenever we visit, she always says she's lonely so we'll have to take our siblings with us. this time around. Besides, we need extra hands around the ship anyway and they could be a big help when we are in trouble."

"Whatever" Kaoru said and left the room to tell Miyako her given orders.

After Kaoru left the room, I smirked. I knew what I said pissed off Kaoru because of the look she gave me before she left. It's not unknown that she finds her brothers annoying as well. Let's hope everything turns out well.

Kaoru, Miyako, and I are all the captains of this ship. We share the job. Though they usually trust me to do this most of the time because it's been in my family for years. I've known Miyako and Kaoru almost all my life. We met when we were about 7. It's a pretty funny story because I met Kaoru when she was in a middle of having an argument with her two brothers.

I met Miyako on the shore of a was looking out into the ocean. I talked to her for a while during the day before my parents and their crew were going to get supplies from their village. I stayed on the boat waiting for them. I saw Miyako and another girl next to her a small distance away. I waved over to them,but they just stood there. Villgagers had started attacking the two. My parents intervened and took the two girls away. I asked if they could come along with us and they reluctantly agreed. We later found out were a good add to our team.

When we were 10, we found out we each had a power from an element including Kaoru's brothers and my sister. My power is fire, Miyako's water, and Kaoru's Earth. Kaoru's older brother obtained the power of healing as well as my younger sister. Kaoru's younger brother has the power of thunder.

We were all trained in the arts of our element since that day. According to Ken's father, Professor Utonium, it ran in our families for millennia. We learned all different types of fighting moves and different ways of wielding our powers.

"I better go and check out what's happening on deck" I said aloud. I stood up and walked out the door.

I walked up the stairs and met one of my crew members halfway up, a girl named Momo. I nodded at her and kept walking. When I'm alone with Kaoru and Miyako, I'm always so nice and carefree but when I am with my crew I almost never show any emotion. It was one of the things I learned while growing up on seeing as we assassins.

'I learned it the hard way and ended up losing so much.' I thought.

I came up to the deck and saw all of the crew hurrying to do their assigned jobs.

'Well I know where Kaoru's taking her anger out.' I chuckled.

I sighed and smiled a bit. Valese, the girl that I found with Miyako, was cleaning up around the ship. Miyako wasn't far behind organizing everything moved out of place. I walked over to them and asked how everything was going. Valese replied with an okay and a smile, while Miyako gave a nod in response.

Miyako, like me and Kaoru, never showed much emotion around people unless it was me or Kaoru. Miyako is a bit less harsh than Kaoru and I are though. She doesn't really talk much at all even to mean Kaoru, but we've grown to understand her. She was the softy in our group. She was the one ,along with Valese, who cooked and cleaned for the crew.

Kaoru is the tough, demanding one in our group. She's not as silent as Miyako, but you get on her bad side it'll be the end of you…literally. Kaoru is the person that makes sure everyone does their job and does it **right**. She doesn't take or make excuses.

My spot in this crew is the strategist. I'm the smartest and most trained in the crew. I'm usually dumped with all the strategic missions like disguises and plans. I also keep up with what supplies we have and what we don't have.

"We are going to start dinner in a little while" said Valese.

I looked back at her and nodded "That's fine." I replied and left to pester Kaoru about her brothers. It was fun to pester her, but I also had to make sure all the supplies we needed was written down.

"Kaoru!" I called.

She looked at me and scowled.

I smirked. "So… what are you going to do when you see you two brothers again?" I asked, curiously.  
"Well," she started. "First I'm gonna beat the crap out of 'em and then I'm going to throw their unconscious bodies off a high cliff and then-" She stopped to think, but I cut her off.

"We should just keep it as that,yeah?." I suggested.

She shrugged me off and went back to her plans for her brothers.

'I feel sorry for her poor brothers, but then again they do sometimes deserve it. Oh Well.' I shrugged. 'It's better not to get on her nerves, since she already seems pissed off.'


	2. Meet the Siblings and Boss

**Chapter 2: Meet the Siblings and Boss**

"So, how has everything been going with the crew today?" asked Miyako.

"Pretty good they actually listened to me today" said Kaoru

"Listened?" I laughed. "You were screaming your head off Kaoru."

"Shut up, Momoko, it's not like you can do any better." Kaoru replied.

I smirked, but didn't reply.

We were eating dinner in my cabin. We went around talking about what we were going to do when we arrived back on our home island. Our home is quite small,but it's home.I wouldn't want it any other way.

"I wonder if Boss will have a new mission for us when we get back." I asked.

"I hope so. I've been itching for some action lately." Kaoru said.

"I know what you mean. It's been so boring lately. All we've been getting is easy tasks." I said.

"Better than nothing, right?" Miyako whispered.

Karou and I looked at her thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Kaoru said finally.

Miyako smiled a bit and took another bite of her food. We finished eating in silence. Miyako and Kaoru left to go to sleep or in Kaoru's case, command people on deck. I changed into something more fitting for sleep and dozed off. I'd be switching with Kaoru in a few hours and needed to have at least some strength.

**The Next Day (Morning)**

"Momoko." I heard as someone shook me awake.

"Yea?" I replied groggily. I rubbed my eyes and found it was Kaoru that was shaking me.

"Get up. We're gonna reach Luna Island soon." She said and walked out the door back to the deck.

I got up, washed my face in the basin on the table, and put on a big T-shirt and some slacks. I tucked the shirt in my pants and put my long orange hair in a low ponytail. I put on my boots and walked out the door to the deck where the rest of the crew, Kaoru, and Miyako were waiting for me.

"Morning, Captain Momoko!" said Princess in a cheery voice.

I smiled at her then walked over to the edge of the ship and looked over the railing. 'We're going to reach there in about an hour I can see the horizon already… hm maybe less.' I thought.

I felt someone move next to me and looked to my right. Miyako stood next time a smile on her face. If it was faint, but it was still there. I smiled back.

"It's been awhile since we've been home. Our last mission was a long one." I commented.

She nodded and looked over to our home island longingly. I stared at her for a while in thought. All of a sudden someone jumped on top of me. I was pushed into the railing and winced at the pressure against my chest. I opened my eyes to see Kaoru with a big grin on her face.

"We're almost home" she said.

"Wow considering how you acted yesterday, I wouldn't have guessed that you wanted to be home this badly." I said with a smirk.

She glared at me as I pushed her off me.

"Hey!" I heard her say. She was about to continue when Momo walked up to us.

"Captains" she said. "We're on the shore of Luna Island."

"Alright." I said then looked to the rest of the crew. "Let's dock and get off this rocking boat and on dry land!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" the crew cheered loudly and immediately got to work on docking and cleaning up everything to Boss' standards.

Miyako, Kaoru, and I went around making sure to double check everything, so we wouldn't get yelled at when our boss came to check his we finished docking we all got off and found our family members waiting for us.

"Big sister!" I heard a yell and saw my eight year old sister Kuriko waving excitedly at me with Kaoru's two brothers, Professor Utonium, and Ken with her. We quickly dismissed the crew and left with Professor Utonium and the rest of our families.

"Sister! Sister! How was your mission?" Kuriko asked jumping up and down.

"It went well. We succeeded," I told her with a smile. "and guess what?"

"What?" She asked.

"We're going to bring you Dai and Shou on our next mission."

Kuriko's face lit up after I said that. She ran ahead to Dai and Shou and told them her good news. I smiled watching her excitedly passing on the news. They both looked at back at me and I nodded. They smiled and went on walking to our home.

"So Professor" Miyako spoke quietly. "What is our next mission?"

"I don't know, Miyako," he replied. "You have to check in with Boss."

"Why don't we go check with him now?" Kaoru asked us.

"Sure" Miyako and I replied.

We bid our family goodbye and started walking to our Boss' mansion. When we reached the door, we knocked. A butler opened it for us seconds later. We walked in staring in awe at the changes since our last visit. Boss' mansion had gotten a bit brighter since we've left.

"Master Boss will be with you in a moment," the butler said motioning for us to sit.

Kaoru, Miyako, and I sat down on the couch and waited. It wasn't very long until we heard a 'you may enter' from down the hall. We stood up and walked to the door at the end of the hall and walked in.

"Boss! It's so good to see you again." Kaoru said with a grin.

Miyako and I nodded in agreement.

"So how was your mission? It went well I hope." our boss' booming voice asked.

"It went well," I replied. "We got back safe and sound in the Land of Stars. She asked us to stay for a while longer, which is why we are late."

"I see." Boss replied.

"So, are we on break now?" Kaoru asked leaning back in her seat and resting her hands behind her head.

"Since you just got back from a mission, yes you're on break. I'll have Teki notify you with any new missions." Boss replied.

We nodded and left the room quietly. We walked down the hallway stopping to look at the new additions. We reached our house in a couple minutes and walked in. Everyone was busy doing their daily chores.

"So were there any new missions?" Kaoru's older brother Dai asked.

"Nope. The Boss gave us a small vacation." Kaoru said.

"Why don't you three unpack your stuff and make sure you have all you need for your next mission." suggested Professor Utonium. "You girls are on call if needed after all."  
"Of course." I replied and left to our rooms.

We walked into Miyako's room and unpacked our stuff making sure everything was there. We restocked all our weapons then made sure we had packed a medication bag for my sister and Dai, since they were the healers. By the time we were done it was sunset.

"We have everything we need?" I asked Miyako.

She nodded and Kaoru and I left the room.


	3. Boys…Meet your fiancé candidates!

A/N Yay chapter 3 Hopefully this chapter will be more actiony LOL Okay I Now many of you didn't understand what happened to the boys. It was 12:30 Am and I was sleepy and had school the next day so yeah. Anyway, What happened with the boys was that an assassin as sent to assassinate all three, but their mom was doing her nightly chack on her sons and caught the assassins and screamed for help. So they wouldn't get caught the one in Takeshi's room signaled the other ones and they got out of the castle safely. Now Thanks To:

MewCuxie12-Yeah no mission, but possibly in the next two chapters maybe I hope above explained what happened

kenish1406-You guessed right you get a cookie YAY!

Oo u nvr saw me...-Thanks here's the third chapter

theupdaters-You should eat the bread too wouldn't want you to be anorexic

Disclaimer: I noticed I didn't put it in the last chapter, but I Don't Own PPGZ! There now I won't be sued

Chapter 3: Boys…Meet your fiancé candidates!

Author's POV

The boys woke up the next day oblivious to what happened the night before. They got up and did their normal morning rituals, and went downstairs to the dining room to eat their breakfast. As they sat down their mother spoke up.

"Boys your fiancé candidates are coming today ad I want you to be on your best behavior." She said.

"Yes," their father agreed. "Don't forget the deal we made."

"Fine," they grumbled out. "But we still got our choice and we won't guarantee we will be extremely nice."

The rest of breakfast went on silently. When the boys were done they excused themselves from the table to change into the more princely clothes the maids set out for them. Their mother and father went up to their room to change also.

"Dear," the Queen spoke up." Have you figured out what to do about yesterday?"

"Yes," he replied. "I'm going to have to contact an old friend of mine."

"Why?" the Queen questioned.

"We are going to get the boys body guards." He said.

"Dear don't you think that's a little too much?" she said.

"No." the King replied. "You have to trust me on this. I have a feeling there is more to this than just someone trying to assassinate my boys."

"I see," the Queen said. "Care to share your theory?"

"Can we talk about this tonight?" the King asked. "I want to send my friend a letter as soon as possible before the princesses arrives."

"I understand," Queen said and walked outside of the room to the West wing of the castle to check on her sons.

She walked into Takeo's room, but didn't see him. So she went to Kenta's, but she didn't see him either, so he figured they'd all be in Takeshi's room. She walked into the room after knocking.

"Boys are you ready?" She asked walking into the room.

"Yes mother." They replied simultaneously.

"Okay," she said. "Come on we have to be outside waiting for the princesses in a couple minutes."

They walked down the stairs and out the double doors to the gate surrounding the castle. They didn't have to wait long before they saw the carriages appear ahead of them. The carriages stopped in front of them and the drivers stepped out to open the doors. The three boys walked up to the carriages and politely held out their hands for the princesses to take.

The three princesses took their hands and stepped out of their carriages. They were all dressed in white gowns flowing down to their ankles.

"Welcome Princesses," the boys and their mother said and bowed.

The princesses curtsied and spoke. "We are most definitely happy to be here" they said with a smile.

The boys hid their smirks "Follow us," they said and walked back into the castle.

The princesses and their parents followed the boys and their mother into the castle.

"Please excuse my husband for not being here," the Queen said. "He is felling a little under the weather." She bowed.

"Oh no. It's perfectly alright. We all get sick one time or another" the other queens said with a smile. "Now let us introduce our daughters"

The three princesses walked up to their parents and introduced them selves.

"My name is Rin," said a timid shy girl.

"My name is Ai," said another girl.

"Mine is Ayame," said another one with a glare.

"Alright Takeo you will be paired with Ayame, Kenta with Rin, and Takeshi with Ai." Said

their mother. "Why don't you show them your favorite spots around the castle?"

"Yes mother," they replied and bowed.

They took the princesses hand and went their separate ways around the castle.

With Takeshi (Brick)

The princess, Ai, Clung onto Takeshi as soon as they left the perimeter of their parents. She started talking and talking and wouldn't stop.

'Argh why did I have to get the talkative one' Takeshi said in his head.

They stopped in front of two huge wooden doors and thankfully Ai stopped talking.

"This is the castle library," said Takeshi. "I spend most of my time in here researching."

They walked in and Ai looked around.

"Eww! It's dull and icky!" Ai squealed. "How can you spend all your time in this dusty icky place!" she shrieked.

Takeshi looked at her and turned away.

"Let's go to the garden!" Ai suggested and dragged Takeshi out of the 'dull and boring' room.

Takeshi sighed 'this is going to be a long day' he thought and grabbed Ai's hand and took her to the garden.

With Kenta (Butch)

"Why don't we go to the training area," said Kenta. "That is my favorite place in the whole palace."

"O-Ok," Rin stuttered out.

Kenta turned to Rin and put his hands on her shoulders. Rin blushed and looked at Kenta. Kenta started to shake her vigorously.

"Stop acting like this it is so annoying!" he yelled at Rin.

"Pr-Prince Ken-Kenta," Rin started trying to stop Kenta from shaking her. "Pl-Please st-stop

sha-shak- shaking m-me."

"Stop being so shy and timid!" he yelled at her again and stopped shaking her.

"I-I," Rin started, but before she could finished she started sobbing.

Kenta saw tears pouring out of Princess Rin's eyes. He looked away with disgust. 'How can she just freely cry like that? Crying is a weakness.' He thought.

He looked back at Rin and saw that she was running down the halls.

"Wait no!" Kenta yelled out. "Stop! You're gonna get lost! Argh!"Kenta ran after Rin and saw her go down another hall.

With Takeo ( Boomer)

"Argh" Ayame shrieked. "No you pitiful boy you messed up my gown!"

"I-I'm so- so-rry mi- miss" the boy said. "I-I di-didn't s-see y-you"

"Argh Just get out of my sight!" Ayame screamed at him.

Ayame and Takeo were in the kitchens. Takeo brought Ayame here because this was where Takeo spent most of his time. He loved cooking and making food with the other chefs. Unfortunately, as they walked a little boy no older than ten was waling out with drinks for the other King and Queens when he bumped into Ayame and spilled everything.

"Argh Takeo! How can you spend all your time in here with these filthy rats!" she screamed.

Takeo took a few steps back in fear with fright.

"Takeo1 I was talking to you!" Ayame yelled again. "I want everyone in this so called **kitchen** fired now!!"

"Why?" Takeo asked.

"Argh you're a pitiful excuse for a fiancé! Didn't you just see what that boy did to me!" she yelled again.

'I think I'm gonna go deaf by the time the day is done' Takeo thought.

"But it wasn't his fault you ran into him and then pushed him to the floor," Takeo countered. "I think you deserve it! Also I'm not gonna fire all my friends here you little brat!"

Ayame's parents ran into the kitchen as well as his mother.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

Takeo turned to his mother "Mother," he started. "I'm sorry, but I am not **am not going to marry this brat!**" he said and walked out the room.

Takeo's mom looked to where her son just was. She was really surprise sure Takeshi and Kenta always yelled, but never in her life she thought she would have ever heard Takeo yell.

"I am sorry about my son," she apologized to Ayame's parents.

"You should be how dare that Son of a-" Ayame was cut off.

"Ayame that is no way a princess should act!" her father yelled. "You are in big trouble young lady. I thought I raised you with more respect. I guess I was wrong."

Ayame's mother turned to Takeo's "You shouldn't be sorry. I should be sorry about my daughter." She said.

"It's alright," the Queen said with a smile as Ayame's family left.

Back With Takeshi

"As I was saying. Anyways my mother found this beautiful flower and gave it to me ." Ai droned on and on.

Takeshi and Ai were currently in the garden and since then Takeshi had been listening to Ai talk nonstop. 'It's been about two hours already' Takeshi thought looking at the sky. 'I wonder what happened earlier, I heard some yelling. It couldn't have been too big' Takeshi though and looked at Ai.

She was driving Takeshi nuts! She wouldn't stop talking. The all of a sudden she paused. 'Yes' Takeshi thought. He took this chance to break it to her.

Before Ai could start again Takeshi spoke up "Ai, you're nice and everything ,but the truth is… you talk a little too much."

Ai looked at him "Oh… I see" she said quietly tears brimming in her eyes.

"I mean there isn't only me… there are other that would love to be with you." Takeshi continued. Before he could finish Ai ran away crying. 'Well at least she's smart enough to remember where the exit was' he thought.

Takeshi sighed and walked into the palace again. He walked slowly down the hall to his room. He saw Takeo's room door open and walked to the door. He saw Takeo lying on his bed staring at the decorated ceiling.

Takeshi walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"I heard yelling in the kitchens earlier. Do you know what happened?" Takeshi asked his younger brother.

"Yeah," Takeo said sitting up and running his hand through his hair. "My fiancé candidate was such an annoying brat. I yelled at her after she attempted to make me fire everyone working in the kitchens."

Takeshi looked at his brother questioningly.

"A boy spilled some stuff on her." He said.

"Oh"

With that said Kenta burst into the room "Argh that girl was so annoying I mean she was nice and everything, but she wouldn't even talk and when she did it was stuttered1" he yelled.

"Butch calm down!" Takeshi said.

"Fine! So how was your day Brick?" he questioned.

"Don't ask," he said.

"And you Boomer?"

"A Stupid, Snobby, bratty girl that's what." He replied.

They all sighed and Kenta got up to go train while Takeshi went to clear his head in the library.

With the King

Dear Old Friend,

I would like for you to help me with something important. Just last night three assassins broke into the palace and attempted to assassinate my three young sons. I need you to send the three most experienced and strong ninja you have. I have a feeling this incident has something more to it than it seems. Please look in to it also. Thank You Friend.

Sincerely,

The King of the Land of the Wind

The King put the letter in an envelope and gave it to the palace messenger.

"I need that to be at Luna Island ASAP!" he commanded.

"Yes Sir." The messenger said and left.

A Few Days Later

Boss was reading the note sent to him by an old friend.

"Hmm I see," he said.

Boss called in his butler. "Call in Miyako, Momoko, and Kaoru." He said. "They have a new mission."

"Yes sir" the butler replied and left.

About ten minutes later the said girls walked in.

"Girls you have a new mission." He said.

The three girls smiled. "When do we leave," said Kaoru and Momoko.

"Three days from now, so you better get some training in and get all the provisions you need." He said.

"Yes sir," they replied.

"Dismissed"

They left.

"Finally a new mission." Kaoru said.

"But you should know we have tomorrow and the day after to train then we leave." Said Momoko.

A/N Yay Chapter 3 Done!! I hope this chapter wasn't boring Next Chapter is the girls training and getting ready for their new mission. I hope this chapter was a little longer than the last one Thanks for reading!!

A3


	4. Training, Meeting, and Another Attempt

A/N Yay! Again! YAY! LOL so anyway here's the 4th chapter. Thanks To:

Skyblueangel- In this fic they will eventually be called by their powerpuff names. Eventually maybe in this chapter or the next one

Nerd-434- Glad you liked it

MewCuxie12- Thanks so much For one thing though they won't find out for a while cause the girls will be guarding them undercover, BUT they will find out within the next 2-3 chapters

kenish1406- Thanks I'm not sure, but I think I know who you're talking about I haven't seen Prince of Tennis for a while. Then again I haven't really seen a whole lot of it.

theupdaters- Thank You guys SOO much You're right I would not want five innocent and one not so innocent (LOL) teenagers blood on my hands, but I guess you guys can take that bite of bread now

June-Avatar11- Thanks yeah they are going to meet next chapter for sure.

Chapter 4: Training

It was morning and the sun was shining outside with the birds chirping. It was a quiet peaceful morning for Momoko and family until…

Crash!

Break!

"Get back Here Dai!"

"Ha Ha You can't get me!"

"You too Shou!"

More crashing, banging, and things breaking. Yeah it was just an ordinary day for the pirate crew Miyako, Momoko, Kaoru, and their families. Every morning Kaoru wakes them up because her brothers did something to piss her off, then she chases them to the living room. We hear the crashes and banging then it gets all quiet because Kaoru killed her brothers.

Momoko sighed and changes into her clothes. She walked to the living room to find Kaoru's two brothers hanging from to kunai in the wall. 'How did that happen' she wondered. 'Usually she chases them outside and pushes them off a cliff or something similar.' Momoko shrugged and walked to the kitchen to sit.

A couple minutes later Miyako and the rest of the family walked in to check the damages to the house. When they made sure everything was alright Miyako and Valese walked to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast for the family.

"Hey isn't anyone gonna get us down from here!" Shou said struggling to get loose. While his older brother was nodding his head in agreement

Momoko turned to them and smirked "Of course not. Knowing you two you did something to her to get that treatment."

"Besides," said Miyako. "You probably do deserve and she probably isn't done with you yet."

The boys' eyes widened in fear of their older/younger sister and they struggled to get down even more.

"Argh! It's no use it's wedged into the wall deep." Said Dai.

"Who taught her to be violent anyway?" said Shou. "I'm gonna personally kill them myself"

"Hey where is your sister anyway?" asked Valese

"Yeah where is Kaoru?" Miyako and Momoko said.

"I'm over here!" Kaoru yelled.

They all got up from their seats and ran outside. They saw Kaoru hanging from a tree.

"How did you get there?" Valese asked.

"My stupid so called brothers put me up here!" she yelled back.

"How did they do that?" Momoko asked. "Their kunaied to the wall."

"They tricked me after I did that!" she yelled. "Stupid Shou made a clone and attacked me when I walked outside!"

"That's funny!" Kuriko laughed.

"Shut up Kuriko When I get down from here your going to e up against the wall next!" Kaoru yelled.

"Fine!" Kuriko yelled and ran back into the house to have breakfast.

Momoko and Miyako got Kaoru down from the tree while Valese and the professor got Dai and Shou down from the wall. They all sat down around the table to have breakfast. After the fiasco with Kaoru and her brothers the house was quiet for a while. Everyone was in their rooms working on something.

Momoko walked out of her room and called Miyako, Kuriko, Kaoru and Kaoru's Brothers to come outside. After everyone arrived Momoko started speaking.

"Alright. We have limited time and I want to see how far Dai, Shou and my sister progressed in their training so you will practice with them." She said. "Kaoru and Miyako you will practice with Shou. I want to see his thunder attacks and how powerful they have gotten."

"Yes Sir1" they saluted and got their weapons and began to spar.

"Kuriko, I want to see how far you have progressed with Dai in your healing ability." She continued. "I also want to see your physical skill as a ninja."

"Yes. Big Sister!" Kuriko smiled and walked, with Dai, over to some tables with scrolls laid out.

Dai put a wounded fish on the scroll for Kuriko to heal. Kuriko put her hands over the fish and began to concentrate. She focused all her energy to the wound and eventually a blue light surrounded the fish. When the light faded the fish was fully healed and flopping around again. Kuriko turned around to look at her sister.

Momoko looked at her sister and smiled. "Wow! You've progressed! Now let's see if you can heal a regular flesh wound."

Momoko took out a kunai and slashed her arm not to deep, but just enough for blood to flow out. Again, like she did before, Kuriko put both her hands over the wound and focused her energy on it. The wound began to glow and soon turned into a little slit and then disappeared. Kuriko fell back onto the ground exhausted she was panting slightly from all the energy she used up healing Momoko's wound.

Momoko looked at her arm and then spoke "Well done Kuriko! You really have progressed a lot while I was gone. Before you could barely heal an animal! That's an accomplishment."

"Yes it is an accomplishment, but she still needs a little work." Dai smiled down at Kuriko and held his hand out to her.

Kuriko took Dai's hand and stood up. She dusted herself off and smiled at her sister. "Thank you so much big sister! I still need a lot of work though. I can heal an animal perfectly fine, but when it's a human my energy keeps spilling out while I heal the wound."

"Kuriko it doesn't matter. All that matters is that your getting better and better with your training soon you'll be better than Dai." Momoko smirked.

"Hey!" Dai yelled.

They all laughed for a while, until they heard a big crash from behind them.

"Get out of the way." Kaoru yelled.

Momoko grabbed Kuriko and jumped out of the way of a thunderbolt sent by Shou. Dai dodged right before it hit them.

"Are you guys alright?" Shou asked running up to them. "I'm sorry I was trying to hit Miyako, but she dodged the last second."

"It's alright Shou." Momoko and Dai said.

"So how has Shou improved?" Momoko asked Miyako and Kaoru.

"He has definitely gotten stronger, but he needs to learn a bit more control." Kaoru replied.

"Alright now for Dai's and Kuriko's physical training." Momoko said.

The training went on for the next day and a half until Boss summoned the girls into his office for some last minute briefing.

"Alright girls your mission ill be as guards." Boss said.

"Guards? Why guards?" Miyako asked.

"You see a dear friend of mine that lives in the Land of Wind sent me a letter. It said that someone had tried to assassinate his three boys-"

Boss was cut off by Kaoru "Who cares it's just three boys. People die all the time." Kaoru said.

"Oh Yes of coarse Kaoru, but these aren't your normal boys." Boss said.

"Really?" said Momoko. "Then who are they?"

"They are the three princes that are the heirs to the Land of the Wind." Boss replied.

"I see," said Momoko. "So your friend wants us to be body guards to his sons and protect them from these assassins."

"Yes Momoko. I see you've caught on." Boss said. "And also you three will be needing code names since everyone knows your three names."

"What are our names?" asked Miyako.

"You're names will be Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup." Boss said. "Momoko you are Blossom, Miyako you are Bubbles, and Kaoru you are Buttercup. Now I heard you are panning to tae your siblings along?"

"Yes we are," Momoko replied.

"They are going to be your back up if anything goes wrong." Boss said. "They are going to be living as ordinary villagers in the village while you three are going to be working undercover in the palace."

"We are?" asked Miyako. "What will we be working as?"

"You will be assigned your job by the King himself. You will also be assigned what son you will protect." Boss replied.

"We understand." They stood up to leave when they heard their boss's voice.

"One more thing girls" Boss said.

"Yes Boss?" they asked.

"Here," boss gave them a letter. "give it to the King and don't use your powers unless you really need to. Just really on your ninja skills and you should be okay. You're transportation ship will be leaving tonight at nine o' clock sharp so be there on time." He said and dismissed them.

"Alright you guys we are leaving tonight." said Momoko. "Some things you need to know"

"Our undercover names are Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup." said Miyako.

"I'm Buttercup, Momoko is Blossom, and Miyako is Bubbles. We don't want you slipping up if you see us around anywhere with the princes." said Kaoru.

"You four are also going to be traveling villagers living in the village for the time being." Momoko said.

"Alright." Valese, Dai, Shou, and Kuriko replied.

"And even though we are there you are still going to train since you are our back up in case something happens.

SCENE CHANGE

It was dark out. Everyone on Luna Island was in their houses trying to get some sleep except seven people walking down the streets to the shipping docks. They were walking swiftly and quietly. Soon they reached the ship that was going to drop them off in the Land of Wind.

"Hello Momoko long time no see." A guy said. "So any specific orders?"

"Yes I don't want you to drop us off in the Kingdom's dock. I want you to drop us off at the closest one before it." She replied.

"And why is that?" the guy asked.

"It's so we don't look suspicious since Valese, Kuriko, Dai and Shou are going to be undercover as travelers. It's better if we are found walking." She replied.

"Thinking ahead as always I see." The guy smirked back at Momoko.

"Yeah Yeah just undock and let's go. We need to be there in less than a week and as soon as possible." Momoko said and left with the others following.

At the Land of Wind

"I hope he got my letter," the King paced in his room. 'I can't risk my boys getting attacked again.'

"Dear come back to bed," said the Queen. "You've been so stressed about the attempted assassination you haven't been sleeping well."

"I guess I could sleep for a little while" the King said and got into the bed with his wife. Soon he fell asleep in to a dreamless sleep.

Two days later

Under the boys' windows rustling could be heard. The assassins had come back to try and kill the boys again. They stepped into each one of the boys' rooms quietly.

IN Takeo's Room (Boomer) basically the same thing happened with all of the boys

The assassin quietly walked over to Takeo's bed. Takeo was sleeping soundly after another hard day of bride candidates. The assassin took out a kunai and rose over Takeo. The assassin suddenly froze when he heard Takeo mumble in his sleep and turn to his side.

The assassin waited for a few minutes for Takeo to calm down and then raised his kunai over Takeo again. The assassin brought down the kunai and a scream was heard around the castle.

With the girls on t he ship

"We're almost there," Momoko said.

"I'd say about another half day or so," Kaoru said with Miyako nodding in agreement.

Momoko, Kaoru, and Miyako had been going over different plans for body guarding and the out comes. Kuriko was still training under Dai and getting a little better in the three days that have passed since the first training day. She doesn't get as tired after healing a flesh wound, but she still gets tired.

Shou was practicing with Kaoru on controlling his thunder powers. She made him make a small spark in his hands and add more power to it with out making the spark bigger to see if he could control it. The first couple times were a failure, but he is sort of getting the hang of it.

Meanwhile, Miyako and Valese were cooking for the ship and Miyako practicing her water attacks when she had time with the waves surrounding the ship. Momoko practiced fire control because after all fire is one of the most dangerous and disastrous elements there are. She practiced other moves too, but mostly fire control.

Everything seemed to going as planned. They would arrive in the village of Yotsuba then walk for about half a day to the palace then start their mission. Momoko walked into the room she was sharing with Kaoru and Miyako and found that Kaoru was training her brother again, but with his emotions this time.

For some reason the more emotion Shou shows the more power he unleashes, so we have to constantly help him with his emotions so he could stay calm in situations. So far it's been pretty good he hasn't unleashed unbelievable power, like when he first got his powers in an argument with his brother.

You should have seen it he not only almost burned down the village, but almost took his brother's head with it. It was a pretty funny sight though, seeing the older brother cower in fear of the younger.

I left to check on Miyako and Valese. Miyako was leaning over the edge of the ship manipulating water again. I walked up to her.

"How's it going?" I asked.

She looked at me and nodded. She wasn't talking again now that we were on the ship with other people around us. She went back to her yes or no answers and only answering when it wasn't a yes or no question. I sighed.

"So how has your water training been going?" I asked.

"It's been pretty good I now can control the water better since it's in a rougher environment." She said softly.

"That's really good!" I said. "It seems that everyone is improving very fast." I said.

She nodded and went back to manipulating the water below us.

"We have arrived!" someone yelled.

I left to go fetch Kaoru, Valese, Dai, Kuriko, and Shou. By the time we were all on deck we began to dock. We all got off and bid everyone good bye. We left the village soon after and were on the road.

"My feet hurt!" Kuriko and Shou whined.

"Just wait a little longer we're almost there!" Kaoru yelled out.

It was now nightfall and we had been walking for a while we should reach the village in about a half hour.

A half hour later

We walked through the night and reached the village by morning. We all walked through the village gates. We looked around and saw the palace we immediately started to the palace. When we got there the guards let us in after we explained. They took us to the King in the throne room and we bowed. We gave him the letter from boss and he nodded.

"Please take these four to a village hut a make sure they have got everything secure there." The King told the guards.

When everyone had left except us he told us our jobs.

"You," he said pointing to me. "You are Blossom are you not?"

"Yes I am sir," I replied.

"You are to be an assistant librarian in the library. You will be protecting my first son Takeshi. He spends most of his time in the library so you should see him everyday." He said.

"Yes Sir," I said and bowed.

"You" he pointed to Miyako. "Are Bubbles correct?"

"Yes" she replied.

"You are to be a cook in the kitchens." He said. "and you must be buttercup," he said pointing to Kaoru. "You are going to be working in the training area sharpening weapons and making sure everything is in place.

Miyako and Kaoru nodded and bowed along with me.

"You may leave to your jobs." The king said.

We bowed one last time and turned to leave. Right as we took a couple steps the double doors to the throne room were thrown open and three boys ran in.

"Father, we were attacked lat night!" they yelled.

We listened intently the three boys telling their story of people who attacked them last night.

"They got away seriously injured because we caught them off guard though." They finished.

We took in all the information and were about to leave when the king stopped us.

"No don't leave yet," the king boomed. "I want to introduce you to my boys"

We turned around and bowed. We introduce ourselves first.

"I am the oldest Blossom Utonium."

"I go by Buttercup Utonium and am the middle."

"I am Bubbles Utonium the youngest." Miyako said softly.

The king then introduced his sons to them.

"This is Takeshi he is the oldest. This is Kenta the middle child and this is Takeo he is the youngest." He said pointing to each of them as he said their names. "Boys these are the new additions to our household crew.

"Why do they have to be girls?" Takeshi said circling and observing them.

"Yeah, what can they do they are so weak." said Kenta looking at us.

"Yeah they'll probably slow everything in the palace down since they're new and all." Said Takeo.

"Don't worry boys I trust these girls," the King said. "you three may go to your jobs now."

We left and started down the halls. Examining the palace was one of the things we did before we arrived so we knew where everything was around the castle. We separated and started introducing ourselves to everyone else doing the same job. So far so good let's hope it stays that way.

A/N Yay chapter 4 I made this one longer!! YAY!! LOL Next one the guys piss of the girls and the girls start their jobs. Please Review!


	5. At Day At Their New Job

A/N Chapter 5 YAY! From now till further notice I will be using their powerpuff names a little more. Here's the chapter Thanks to:

June-Avatar11-Yes in this chapter they meet for real 

Skyblueangel-No there is going to be romance among all of them I know I like Bubbles Boomer too! I just put Brick and Blossom cause they were the first names and it was just to make sure everybody would know that the PPGZ would be paired up with the RRB I hope that helps.

MewCuxie12-Thanks Sooo Much!

kenish1406- Yup it is, but it's only gonna be the healing and the weapons 

theupdaters- Hopefully the bite will last and no you shouldn't leave food to rot that's bad! Thanks 

I keep forgetting the disclaimer I don't own PPGZ

Chapter 5: A Day At Their New Job

The sun rose in the sky and Miyako, Kaoru, and Momoko were already awake doing there morning chores for their new castle jobs. Miyako was straightening everything up in the kitchen and making sure everything was clean. Kaoru was starting to sharpen some dull swords and kunai left from other soldiers and Momoko was making sure all the books in the library were where they were suppose to be.

They finished their jobs and started something else. Kaoru practicing her aiming at targets, Miyako starting on breakfast, and Momoko was sitting at a table and reading a book.

With the boys

The boys woke up really early this morning. They usually woke up a few minutes before the maids came to wake them up and waited. They got out of bed and got dressed. 

Kenta walked down the hall in his training uniform. Before he had left the room he grabbed his bag of sharpened kunai and shuriken. He walked down the palace steps and into the training area. He heard someone near the target practice area and walked there. 

He walked into the target training area and saw a raven haired girl dressed in a green shirt and black pants. She was throwing shuriken and kunai at the targets. Kenta looked at her in awe. Every weapon she threw at the target hit dead on. He hid behind a tree fairly close to where she was throwing and watched some more. Kenta then snapped out of his gaze. 'What am I doing it's just a weakling girl. It has to be just luck. I've never seen a person that skilled before. Argh There I go again it's just a freaking weak girl!' he thought.

Kaoru kept throwing her weapons at the targets never missing. She suddenly heard a rustle near her right and in the blink of an eye turned and threw a kunai at where the sound came from. Kaoru heard a gasp and some more rustling. When the rustling stopped a forest green eyed boy came from behind the tree.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned glaring at her. "A weakling little girl like you shouldn't be here."

'Oh crap! Did he see me?' Kaoru thought. 'What should I do?'

"Um… uh" Kaoru said.

"Well," Kenta said.

"Well what?" Kaoru asked.

"Why is a weakling like you here?" Kenta yelled.

Kaoru started to get mad. 'Me, a weakling. Yeah like hat's ever going to be true. I'm probably twice as strong as he is'

"What do you mean I'm a weakling!" Kaoru yelled back. "I'm probably way stronger than you are!"

"Oh really?" Kenta said. "Fine I challenge you to a weapon throwing contest."

"Fine," Kaoru agreed. "What are the rules?"

"We each throw five kunai. Who ever hits the most marks all is the winner."

"Fine I accept your challenge." Kaoru said. 'Why did I have to go and say that?' Now I have to miss the targets on purpose because I'm was being smart and accepted his stupid challenge!' 

Kaoru and Kenta lined up five targets and they started. Kaoru ran across the targets and missed all of them on purpose, but the first one. Kenta went next. He ran across and made three direct shots to the target. 

"Now answer me," he said turning to Kaoru with a smirk.

"Answer What?" Kaoru asked glaring at him slightly.

"What were you doing here shooting targets?" he asked.

"I'm the new person that you father hired to collect the weapons and sharpen them after the people who train here leave." She replied.

"I see," he said. "But, that does not give you the privilege to use the weapons. You'll just dull them some more. It's not like you'll hit the target anyway you weakling little girl." 

"I'm the one that has to sharpen and collect them they'll be in the same shape ass they were left." Kaoru ground out.

"Whatever do as you like," Kenta replied and walked away to train in another area.

When Kenta left Kaoru turned around and punched a tree that was behind her. "Argh! What the hell was his problem! I know he was the prince and everything, but that does not give him the fright to talk to me like I'm a freaking helpless little girl!" she yelled.

Kaoru walked to the targets and got all the weapons she threw and picked up Kenta's as well. She walked back to the room where she sharpened the weapons and began sharpening again before someone would walk in and tell her that she was not doing her job.

With Momoko (Blossom) 

Momoko had just woke up and had changed. She was now heading to the library to fix up everything the main librarian asked her to do. She walked through the double doors to the library and walked up to the librarian. She tapped the librarian on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Yes? How may I help you?" the librarian said.

"Um... My name is Blossom and the King assigned me to be an assistant librarian to you Ms…" Momoko trailed off. 

"I see and you may call me Kahoko." She said with a smile. 

"Thanks you Ms. Kahoko. Would you like me to do anything for you right now?" Momoko asked.

"Please just call me Kahoko. I'm not much older than you. How old are you?" Kahoko asked.

"Ok. I am sixteen," Momoko replied.

"Alright. Would you mind looking through those boxes over there and find the right year for them then put them on the shelves. If you need me I'll be doing the same thing, but over there near those bookcases." Kahoko said and walked up to said bookcases and started putting away the books.

Momoko walked up to the boxes and kneeled down searching through them. She began to separate them by year and how bad the event was. She stacked tem behind her and began moving other books away from the places they were supposed to go on the book case to make space. Momoko then heard the two double doors open and she turned to the sound. She saw Kahoko walk up to the person who walked in and greet him.

"Good Morning Master Takeshi," she said to him and bowed.

"Good morning," he replied and walked to a bookcase near where Momoko was working he pulled out a book and began to read.

Momoko went back to my business and put away the rest of the books soon she was finished and stood up. 

"Kahoko what should I do next?" I asked. 

Takeshi looked up from his book and looked at Momoko. He stared at her for a while before returning back to his book.

Momoko's POV

I looked to the right. I could have sworn that some one was staring at me. When I looked I saw Prince Takeshi still absorbed in his book. I stared at him for a little longer before turning my attention back to Kahoko. 

"So do you need me to do anything else?" I asked.

Kahoko waked up to me and started whispering in my ear. "You see that boy over there." She said pointing to the Prince.

I nodded my head and Kahoko continued. "Knowing Master Takeshi he hasn't gone to eat breakfast yet. Do you mind going to the kitchen and fetching him something to eat he almost never goes and his own and I don't want anything happening to him."

I nodded at her and left the room to go get some food for Prince Takeshi. I walked down the stairs and down the hall. 'I could have sworn someone was looking at me' I thought. 'I don't know maybe it was my imagination?' Soon I came to the kitchen and saw Miyako helping the chefs clean the kitchen. I expected Miyako to be there, but when I looked around the room. I found Prince Takeo washing the dishes. 

I walked up to the chefs and they looked at me questioningly. "I'm here because the librarian Miss Kahoko wanted me to get some breakfast for Prince Takeshi." I said.

The chefs 'ohed' and gave me two plates of food requested by Miyako. I thanked them and was about to go back to the library when Prince Takeo stopped me.

"I appreciate you looking after my brother, but try to understand that he probably won't eat the breakfast." He said.

I looked at him in question, but he kept talking.

"You'll see what I mean when you try to get him to eat the breakfast," he said. "Try not to go too hard on him please." 

I nodded and walked back up the stairs and down the hall to the library. When I got there the prince was still absorbed in his book and Kahoko was still putting books away. Kahoko saw me and told me to start eating my food. I sat at the desk and ate my food. It didn't take very long because I wasn't really hungry. I walked up to Prince Takeshi to give him his food. I stood in front of him waiting for him to notice I was there.

I stood there for a couple seconds and then he looked up at me. After a while he went back to reading his book. I got made and kneeled next to him pushing my hands out with the plate of food in front of him.

He looked up from his book again raising an eyebrow at me and going back to his reading. Now I was getting really pissed off. I put the plate of food on the bookshelf across from us and reached over Prince Takeshi and grabbed the book right out of his hands. He looked at me in fury and then stood up. I stood up soon after and he started yelling. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he screamed. "If I don't want food then I don't want food! You have no right to grab anything out of my hands either you weakling little girl!"

"Who do you think I am?" I screamed back at him. "Like you should be the one talking all I am is doing my job! If you don't like it well tough luck because you are going to do as I say! I don't care if you're the prince! I'm just doing my job so I can get paid and help my family!"

He looked at me shocked. "Wow you're the first person let alone girl besides the higher ups that have stood up to me before" he said smirking. 

I glared at him. "Well?" I asked.

"Well What?"

"Are you going to eat the stinking food or am I going to have to shove it down your throat!" I yelled back. 

Kahoko heard me that time and came to see what was going on. She saw me about ready to lunge at the prince. "Is everything alright back here?" she asked.

"Yup everything is just fine and dandy." I replied and was about to walk away when something grabbed me. 

"If you're going to make such a fuss about it. Then fine I'll eat the food." He said and picked up the fork and ate some of it for emphasis. 

I sighed and went to ask Kahoko what to do next. She gave me a few errands and I was on my way.

With Miyako (Early in the Morning) 

Miyako had also woken up early that morning and had just finished up her morning routine. She walked down the stairs to the kitchens and saw that some of the other chefs were already up ad starting the morning breakfast. She walked up to them and introduced herself. 

"Um… Good Morning. My name is Bubbles Utonium. I'm 15 and I was assigned to the kitchen quarters for work." She said in her quiet voice. 

A woman chef walked up to her and spoke. "Why hello Bubbles my name is Kimiko." She said and proceeded with introducing everyone else that was in the room. "They are Tynan, Himeko, Rei, Anju and Prince Takeo will be here shortly" she said pointing to everyone while she said their name. 

Miyako nodded and asked what she was supposed to do. Kimiko was about to answer when they heard the kitchen doors open and they heard a good morning from the person entering. There was a chorus of 'Good Morning Prince Takeo' back and they went back to work. 

Kimiko turned to Miyako and said "Why don't you ask Master Takeo what to do were all good here maybe he has something for you to do."

Miyako nodded and walked up to the said prince. "Um… Is there any particular thing you would like me to do Master Takeo?" she asked.

Prince Takeo turned around and looked at Miyako. "Sure!" he said with a bright smile. "I could use more help picking the vegetables and fruits from the gardens. Follow me." 

Miyako nodded and followed Takeo down the hall to the gardens. When they got there Takeo went into a small shed and brought out a couple baskets. 

"Here," he said handing Miyako two baskets. "One is for vegetables and the other is for fruits. We are going to be picking carrots and anything else you think might go in a soup for vegetables and any type of fruit you want to pick so we can make lunch." He said with a smile.

Miyako nodded again and began picking vegetables. Takeo watched her pick the vegetables to see if she knew what to do. When he was satisfied she knew what she was doing he started picking fruit of trees. 

The picking took a few hours and by the time they were done breakfast had already been served and finished being eaten. Kimiko gave them their breakfast and they sat at the kitchen counter to eat it. 

Takeo the started speaking. "You really seemed to know what you were doing." He told Miyako. "You knew all the right ingredients and some weird ones that I would have never thought to put in a soup."

Miyako nodded her thanks and replied "I was the cook for my family. It was only Buttercup, Blossom, and I where I lived. We all had to do our part in something and mine just happened to be the cook, so I know a thing or two about cooking." She gave a slight smile and stood up taking her dish to the sink.

Miyako was about to start the dishes when Takeo grabbed her hand. She looked at him with question and he answered "I'll do the dishes why don't you help Kimiko with something to make for lunch" he smiled and started the dishes.

Miyako nodded and walked over to Kimiko and the rest of the chefs around. She was about to say something when someone walked through the kitchen double doors. She looked up and saw Momoko. 

She walked up to the chefs and we looked at her questioningly. "I'm here because the librarian Miss Kahoko wanted me to get some breakfast for Prince Takeshi." She said.

They 'ohed' and gave her two plates of food. She thanked them and was about to go back to the library when Prince Takeo stopped her.

"I appreciate you looking after my brother, but try to understand that he probably won't eat the breakfast." He said.

Momoko looked at him in question, but he kept talking.

"You'll see what I mean when you try to get him to eat the breakfast," he said. "Try not to go too hard on him please." 

She nodded and walked back up the stairs and down the hall to the library.

After Momoko left we all went back to what we were talking about before while Takeo was washing the dished from breakfast. When Prince Takeo was done we asked him about the recipes we had chosen for lunch and he chose one of them. We immediately started on lunch because the king and Queen, etc would be coming down soon to get their lunch.

They finished soon after and we set the table for lunch. They looked to the stairs and saw everyone walking down and sitting at the table for lunch. Next we heard some grumbling and in walked Kenta with Kaoru following him. 

"What happened honey?" the queen asked running up to her second son and hugging him tightly.

Kaoru tried to stifle a laugh when Kenta turned as red as a tomato with embarrassment. Next coming down the stairs trying not to cuss out the person dragging him down the stairs was Momoko. Prince Takeshi was struggling as much as he could, but Momoko had a good grip on him and didn't let him go. Takeo walked out of the kitchen and the three boys took their seat. 

The girls walked into the kitchen to get their lunch along with the other maids and they ate in the garden after the rest of the cooks along with Miyako served the food and asked for anything else the family would like.

After lunch the day went by as it went by earlier Kaoru sharpening the weapons, Momoko putting away books, reading them, and arguing with Prince Takeshi about eating dinner, and Miyako helping the chefs and Prince Takeo make dinner.

With the Siblings (I bet you thought I forgot about them)

"I hope big sister, Miyako, and Kaoru are doing good on their mission." Kuriko said falling down onto her bed.

"There doing fine," Dai said and smiled at Kuriko. "Get some sleep you've had a hard day with working and you healing training."

"Kay big brother Dai," she said with a yawn.

"I'm going to get Shou," Dai said and left.

A few minutes later Shou walked into the room and got into the bed with Kuriko to go to sleep. He fell asleep a few minutes later. Dai walked into the living room to see Valese asleep on the small sofa in the hut they had he picked her up and laid her down on the bed in her room. He walked to his room and fell asleep soon after. 

Back with Girls

After a long day of work Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko fell onto the beds.

"So did you find out anything about them?" Momoko asked.

"Well I found out that Prince Kenta loves fighting and is too cocky for his own good. And apparently I'm just a weak little girl that can't do anything." Kaoru said.

"Well… um… Takeo likes to cook and he is pretty nice he helped me the whole day and I guess that's it." Miyako replied softly.

"Apparently, like Buttercup, I'm just a little weak girl. Takeshi is sort of quiet, but if you disturb him while he's in the middle of reading you'll regret it. And also apparently he's anorexic." Momoko said.

"Aww come on Blossom you know Prince Takeshi is not anorexic." Miyako said, again in her quiet voice.

"Whatever," Kaoru replied and turned to her side and went to sleep Miyako and Momoko following.

With the Boys

Takeo and Kenta just left their older brothers room after talking to each other about the new workers, which were weak girls, working in the palace now.

"Night Boomer," Kenta said.

"Night Butch," Takeo replied.

They all fell into a peaceful sleep with no disturbances. 

A/N Alright here's chapter 5 It's spring break for me now so I may write two chapters this week with all the homework I have. Please Review I get a lot of hits, but the most reviews I get are like five. I like having people tell me if my fic is good or not or if I need to work on something so please Review! thanks

Now since I mentioned some ages in ere might as well give you guys all the ages of everyone. So here they are:

Momoko:16 years old 

Takeshi: 16 years old, but a little younger than Momoko by just months.

Miyako: 15 she is almost 16 

Takeo: 15 about two weeks younger than Miyako 

Kenta:16 just turned sixteen

Kaoru:16 years old but younger than Momoko 

Kuriko: 9 years old

Dai: 17 years old

Valese: 15 years old

Shou: 10 years old

Alright some background info you will need for the rest of the chapters. 

Your element becomes discovered either when the person is 8 or 9 years old if they were around another elemental. So Kuriko can have her healing powers and she just started her training. Shou is in his second year of training with his element. So yeah If you don't understand anything in the fic or need something explained better just review and I will answer in the next chapter.

Love Ya 

Wolfie

A3

\/p> 


	6. A Visit To the Siblings

A/N Yay it's Chapter 6! So as I said in the last chapter it's the start f my spring break so I may update a little sooner, but it sucks cause it's only a week and I have a lot of homework so yean any ways Here's chapter 6! Thanks to:

June-Avatar11-Thank You soo much!

Theupdaters- LOL then I guess I'm lucky and yay you actually ate a balanced meal, in misery, but it's a start! 

kenish1406- Thanks yes I another long chapter! Yeah I do too, I know Buttercup didn't get mad, but it's about her element and the mission but she'll be back to her old self with time 

MewCuxie12- actually I forgot about the siblings too. but when I was thinking about how I should end the chappy I remembered them. Yes I wish Kaoru showed butch up to, but she will eventually. 

Hi Kitsune- LOL thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter 

Chapter 6: A Visit to the Siblings

It's been a couple of days since the girls' first day at the palace. They have figured out a lot of new things about the castle and the people living in it. Right now the three girls were in a secret room with the King and Queen having a chat.

"So how has it been lately girls?" the Queen asked with a smile.

"It has been really well." Momoko replied.

"Oh…How So?" 

"Well the boys actually remember and know our names now." Kaoru grumbled out.

"Oh yes. My apologies." The King said. "We don't know when and how they got this mentality that all girls were weak and were just after a higher rank in society." 

"We've noticed," Momoko and Kaoru mumbled.

"Anything else?" the queen asked.

"Yes actually," Momoko started. "We have been observing them during their training and they need a heck of a lot more work..

"They call us weak. We're probably fives times more stronger than they are!" Kaoru yelled.

Miyako grabbed Kaoru's arm trying to calm her down, but she just kept yelling. "I can't believe this whole week when he's challenged me I missed the targets on purpose just for this stupid mission!"

"Buttercup!" Momoko half yelled.

Less than a second later Kaoru had calmed down and was breathing heavily because of the screaming. 

"Now we're terribly sorry." Momoko continued. "We wanted to know if we could do some late night training and if would be able to visit our siblings today."

"Of course you can visit your siblings today and as for the late night training just make sure you are able to work throughout the ay and not be heard during the training." The King said.

"We understand," the three girls replied and walked out the doors of t he secret room.

They walked to their places and talked to the person in charge there.

"Kahoko?" Momoko asked.

"Yes Blossom." She replied

"May I have permission for the day off? I'm going to visit my kittle sister in the village today with my other sisters."

"Of course you can" Kahoko replied with a smile.

Momoko then walked up to Prince Takeshi and stood in front of him and grabbed his book out of his hands.

Takeshi sighed. "Must you do that everyday?" he asked.

"Of course cause then I'll be to blame when your parents find out you're sick because of anorexia." She said smirking.

"Fine Fine I'll eat something now give me my book." He said reaching for the book.

"Nope I think I'll keep this book with me today." She said.

"What that's not fair!" Takeshi yelled. "I was just getting to the good part!"

"You know prince with way you just said that and the double meaning of the title of this book. People might think you would be reading porn or something close to it." Momoko smirked. 

Prince Takeshi turned red and sat back down in his seat, trying to hide his face. "Blossom you're a real pervert!" he yelled back after a couple of breaths to calm himself.

"Thank you," Momoko replied smirking and walked out the library doors with Takeshi's book.

After Takeshi calmed down he sighed and picked up another random book near him. 'So she's going to visit her sister today huh.' Takeshi thought. 'eh not my business anyway' and went back to reading his book.

With Kaoru

Kaoru walked out into the training area and up to the weapons training teacher that was working with Kenta on his aim.

"Excuse me," she said.

They both turned around wondering who interrupted their training session. They looked to find Kaoru standing there .

"You're late," the teacher said.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to be here for the rest of today." She said monotonously.

"And Why is that?" he asked.

"I'm going to visit my siblings today." She replied in the same voice.

"But your siblings already work at the palace you don't need to go anywhere." The teacher said with a smirk.

Kaoru walked closer to the and got right into the teacher's face and growled out "I have more than just two siblings and if I want to go visit the rest then I will go and visit them if any time I please."

"Yes Buttercup." The teacher managed still trembling from her tone.

"Good now I'll see you tomorrow morning," she returned back to her normal self and left.

'Holy crap! I didn't know that girl can be scary when she wants to be' Kenta thought. He looked at his teacher to find him still paralyzed with fear of Buttercup. Kenta chuckled and went back to his target practice while his teacher was still trying to get out of his stupor.

With Miyako

Miyako walked through the double doors to the kitchen only to find everyone on break and only Prince Takeo in the room trying out a new recipe he came up with.

"Uh… Prince Takeo" she said softly.

The prince turned around to see Miyako behind him. "Yes Bubbles?" he replied with a smile. 

"Well my sisters and I won't be here today because were going to be visiting our siblings in the village. Will everything be alright here?" she said.

"Sure Bubbles you can go and everything here is going to be just fine." He replied.

"Thank You Prince Takeo," she said and left through the double doors again to get her bag.

Miyako met Kaoru and Momoko in front of the palace. She ran up to them and saw that they had their training bags with them. She caught up and they began walking down the road to their siblings' hut.

It didn't take very long to reach the hut. When they got there they tapped on the door and Kuriko opened it and invited them in. 

"Big sister!" Kuriko yelled and tackled Momoko once she was inside. "I missed you so much!"

"Now Kuriko why don't you give Blossom some air so she can breath." Dai laughed.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry big sister!" she smiled and got off of Momoko. Kuriko left the room to go and get Shou and Valese.

"So how has it been going with you four living here?" Momoko asked Dai.

"It's been good Kuriko is doing excellent with her training. She can heal flesh wounds now and is moving on to healing deeper wounds. Shou is keeping his emotions in check also Kuriko and him have been spending a lot of time with each other in the extra training they decided to do." He smiled.

Kuriko came back into the room with a sleepy Shou and a smiling Valese following. 

"Good Morning!" she said and sat down on the sofa with us.

Shou also mumbled a good morning and slumped to the floor. Kuriko picked him up and half dragged him to the other side of the sofa. She set him there and he fell asleep again.

"What happened to Shou?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh he just overdid it with training yesterday and lost a lot of energy so he's been really sleepy." Kuriko said.

"So anything new with the mission?" Valese asked them.

"Well we already learned how the boys fight and what their strong and weak points are. We also have found out a lot of other stuff about the people also living in the palace." Miyako said softly.

"Wow!" Valese said. "All of that and it's only been about what a week?"

"It's pretty good. I guess, but we still need more info like why the three princes were attacked and who tried to attack them." Momoko said.

"We also got the King to let us practice at night as long as we are able to do our jobs during the day and trying not to let anyone her us during the training sessions we do" Miyako said.

"Here," Kaoru said reaching into her bag. "We know that all your weapons were taken from you when we arrived so we brought some for you four to practice with."

Miyako and Momoko did the something giving them a variety of different weapons. They took them and Valese put them in a safe place.

"So what are we going to do today big brother Dai?" Kuriko said jumping into his lap.

Dai smiled down at her and replied. "We have to go shopping for more food and stock up on any other things we need." He said. "Why don't you go change out of you sleeping clothes and take Shou with you then we'll leave in a little while."

"Aright big brother!" she said excitedly and pulled Shou off the sofa. Shou landed with a thud in the floor and Kuriko began dragging him to their room.

The girls and Dai laughed after Kuriko left the room. "So are you going to be staying" Valese asked.

"Yeah we can stay for a little while." Kaoru replied.

"Then why don't yo0u come with us and we can have lunch afterwards and chat for a little while." Dai said. 

"Sure we'll come," Momoko said and followed Dai out of the hut with everyone following including Kuriko and a now awakened Shou.

They walked around the village and began shopping for their provisions. They me up an hour later and walked back to the hut. They set their stuff down on the table and Kuriko and Shou immediately started putting things away.

After they finished they took a little rest and Valese and Miyako started on lunch. Dai, Kaoru, and Momoko walked into the room after forcing Shou and Kuriko to take a nap. Dai accidentally knocked over Momoko's bag and a book fell out. He picked it up and read the title.

"Blossom what's this are you reading porno now? I mean I knew you had a perverted mind, but this?" Dai said holding up the book.

"Huh? Oh that no it's a book that Prince Takeshi was reading and I took it away from him." She said.

"Okay so was he reading porno or something?" Dai asked.

"No it's a book he's been reading the title has a double meaning I know, but I know it's not porno." She said.

"How do you know that?" Dai asked again.

"When he started the book yesterday I had nothing else to do so I was reading over his shoulder while I was pretending to out the new books away." She replied. "It's a pretty good book though. I can see why he was mad that I took away from him this morning."

"Oh Your flirting with the clients son now Blossom?" Dai smirked.

"Oh Shut Up Dai you're just jealous that I have someone to flirt with and you don't" she said licking her tongue out at him.

Dai smirked back and said. "So you were flirting with him?"

"Maybe I was and maybe I wasn't." 

"You're hopeless you know that." Dai said annoyed.

"Why thank you." Momoko said and turned around to talk with kaoru who was just busy listening to the whole conversation in amusement.

A little while after lunch was ready and they all sat down to eat after fetching Kuriko and Shou from their nap. They talked about the different methods and other things they could use with the new found information of the palace for m Miyako, kaoru, and Momoko. Son after the three girls had to leave so they picked up their bags hugged their siblings good bye, except Kaoru more like killed her siblings goodbye, and they left.

The three girls walked up the road to the palace and walked through the doors. They went up to the maids quarters and dropped off their stuff. They went their separate ways and back to their jobs.

Kaoru sat at her usual spot in the weapon room and began sharpening the already dull weapons left form Prince Kenta's target workout this morning. She was almost done when someone entered the room. She didn't look up already knowing who it was.

"Why hello Buttercup back so soon," the voice said.

"What do you want Prince Kenta?" she said annoyed.

"I told already to call me by my middle name, Butch, I don't like my first name." he sighed.

"Fine **Butch. **What do you want?" she asked emphasizing the name.

"Come on it's time for our target practice spar." He smirked.

Kaoru started getting mad again. 'Argh he knows I hate when he does this he's just trying to piss me off!' she yelled in her mind.

Kaoru got walked up to the weapons she already sharpened and picked out ten kunai. She walked over to Butch and gave him five then walked out the door with Butch following.

With Momoko

Momoko walked through the library doors with a book and a small bag in her hands. She walked up to Prince Takeshi and stood in front of him waiting for him to notice she was there.

When he finally looked up from his book he saw his book and a bag in her hand. He closed the book and said "Blossom you're back already I see." 

"Aww You missed me," she said knowing he would get mad.

"No I want to finish my book now. Can I have it back?" he said.

"Nope." She said plain and simple.

"And Why not?" he said getting annoyed by Momoko's actions.

"Because knowing you being and anorexic and all you haven't eaten anything. Am I right?" she said smirking at him.

"Um… uh" Prince Takeshi said sheepishly.

"That's what I thought." Momoko said. "So I brought you this," Momoko pulled out a container out of the bag and gave it to him.

"I want my book back first then I'll eat." He said.

"Nope you don't eat you don't get your book simple as that." She said.

"Fine," Prince Takeshi sighed and began eating from the container. It took him a while, but he finished eating and Momoko gave him back his book. He jumped for Joy and began reading again.

Momoko sighed and began to think. 'That's so weird usually I'm just cold to people and never show emotion' she thought. 'It's probably because he's one of the only people that pisses me off so easily.' 

With Miyako

Miyako walked through the double doors of the kitchen and was immediately tackled by Kimiko.

"Oh Bubbles it was so boring today with out you around!" she cried. "We had so much free time today and we got used to you being around here teaching us new stuff everyday!" 

"Um.. I'm sorry?" Miyako said.

"Oh Kimiko you know it wasn't that boring. You had things to do you just didn't want to do them unless Bubbles was here to do them with you." Prince Takeo said walking through the back doors of the kitchen that led to the garden.

"What ever Prince Takeo it was still boring." She said still hugging Miyako.

"Okay?" Miyako said.

A/N yay! I finished this chapter fast! Bt it was only thanks to everyone who reviewed me and plus I was bored today so anyway I know this chapter was a little shorter than the last, but yeah. Please Review1 Thank You! I'm hyper off sugar! YAY!

Love Ya, 

Wolfie 


	7. Night Training More Fiance Candidates

A/N Alright here's Chapter 7! YAY! So yeah it's the second day of spring break and I'm bored out of my mind. . Anyway Here's Chapter 7. Thanks To:

Hi Kitsune- LOL I am too! 

June-Avatar11- Aww thanks so much!

Skyblueangel- Yeah they are pretty sexist, but I know what you mean I would also do the same thing!

Nerd-434- Thanks! 

MewCuxie12- Thanks well here's the chapter and yeah they are huh 

Again I forget the Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ

Chapter 7: Late night Training and More Fiancé Candidates

"Hyeeah!" 

"Ohf"

"Hy"

Clang

Thump

The three girls, Miyako, Momoko, and Kaoru had started their late night training two days ago and so far they've been doing pretty well, no one has found out about t yet. Right now they were having a three way hand-to-hand combat spar. They were keeping up with each other's moves fairly well. 

Kaoru threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken towards Miyako. Miyako pulled out a kunai and blocked some of them then jumped in the air. Momoko came from behind Miyako and punched her in the back. When Momoko saw Miyako falling she went straight for kaoru next. Momoko still in the air came down spinning towards Kaoru. Momoko was coming to fast so kaoru put both of her arms in front of her to block the attack.

Momoko slammed into Kaoru and sent her backwards sliding across the dirt arena. Momoko stood up only to have someone aim a hard kick at her side and sent her flying into a big tree. Miyako grabbed some kunai and pinned Momoko to the tree. Miyako looked around for Kaoru and found her trying to get rid of the dizziness caused by Momoko's attack. 

She ran to attack Kaoru as she was running a kunai crossed her path and she stopped. She looked around. It couldn't have been Momoko; she was still pinned to the tree. It couldn't have been Kaoru neither she was still trying to balance herself. She heard someone running from behind her and turned around. 

The person immediately jumped and punched her. She was dazed for a little while and found that Kaoru was out of her dizziness and helping the other person attack her. She kept walking backwards to avoid the barrage of punches and kicks coming her way from Kaoru and Dai. She then bumped into something. She turned her head and found Momoko right behind her. Momoko punched her in the stomach and Miyako fell to the floor. Momoko jumped over Miyako and started fighting Kaoru and Dai.

Miyako recovered from her pain and saw Valese, Kuriko, and Shou running to join the fight. It was now a seen way spar. Kicks, punches, and weapons were being thrown everywhere. Soon after they notice that the sun would be rising soon. They stopped their spar and hurried to pick up the strewn weapons in the arena. When they were done Dai and Kuriko healed them so the people in the palace wouldn't get suspicious. 

Miyako, Kaoru, and Momoko bid goodbye to their siblings and hurried into the palace to the maids quarters so they wouldn't get suspicious either. They ran into the room and hurriedly threw their bags under their beds. The three girls jumped into their beds and pulled the covers over them. Soon they fell asleep only to be awaken about two hours later by their co-workers in the palace.

With Miyako

Miyako was already dressed and walking towards the kitchens. When she walked through the double doors she found everyone there except Prince Takeo. 'That's weird' she thought. 'He's normally here by now heck even Kimiko's here and she's usually the last one.'

She walked up to Kimiko and tapped her on the shoulder interrupting her from her work.

"Yes Bubbles," she smiled.

"Kimiko, where is Prince Takeo?" Miyako asked softly.

"Prince Takeo," Kimiko repeated. Miyako nodded. "Oh! He has to meet some more of his fiancé candidates." She said.

"I see," Miyako said.

"I sure hope that this fiancé candidate is better than the last though." Kimiko said.

"I do too," Himeko said. "That last fiancé was such a pain in the butt."

"Yeah," Tynan said. "She sure gave him a hard time."

"Really?" Miyako said. "What happened?"

"Well I guess it happened about a week before you arrived, Miyako." Kimiko said.

"Yeah I'd say it was around then," Himeko said. "You see what happened was-"

**FLASHBACK**

"As you boys know you are at the age to start looking for wives. So we found a few candidates and they are going to arrive tomorrow." the King said.

They were about to object when their mother cut in "Now boys your father is right if you three are going to rule this land one day you have to find suitable wives." She said already knowing what they were going to say.

**When the Fiancé Candidate Came**

"Argh" Ayame shrieked. "No you pitiful boy you messed up my gown!"

"I-I'm so- so-rry mi- miss" the boy said. "I-I di-didn't s-see y-you"

"Argh Just get out of my sight!" Ayame screamed at him.

Ayame and Takeo were in the kitchens. Takeo brought Ayame here because this was where Takeo spent most of his time. He loved cooking and making food with the other chefs. Unfortunately, as they walked a little boy no older than ten was waling out with drinks for the other King and Queens when he bumped into Ayame and spilled everything.

"Argh Takeo! How can you spend all your time in here with these filthy rats!" she screamed.

Takeo took a few steps back in fear with fright. 

"Takeo1 I was talking to you!" Ayame yelled again. "I want everyone in this so called kitchen fired now!"

"Why?" Takeo asked.

"Argh you're a pitiful excuse for a fiancé! Didn't you just see what that boy did to me!" she yelled again.

'I think I'm gonna go deaf by the time the day is done' Takeo thought.

"But it wasn't his fault you ran into him and then pushed him to the floor," Takeo countered. "I think you deserve it! Also I'm not gonna fire all my friends here you little brat!"

Ayame's parents ran into the kitchen as well as his mother. 

"What's wrong?" they asked.

Takeo turned to his mother "Mother," he started. "I'm sorry, but I am not am not going to marry this brat!" he said and walked out the room.

Takeo's mom looked to where her son just was. She was really surprise sure Takeshi and Kenta always yelled, but never in her life she thought she would have ever heard Takeo yell.

"I am sorry about my son," she apologized to Ayame's parents.

"You should be how dare that Son of a-" Ayame was cut off.

"Ayame that is no way a princess should act!" her father yelled. "You are in big trouble young lady. I thought I raised you with more respect. I guess I was wrong."

Ayame's mother turned to Takeo's "You shouldn't be sorry. I should be sorry about my daughter." She said.

"It's alright," the Queen said with a smile as Ayame's family left.

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that's what happened." Himeko finished.

"That day was so scary for us. In all my years of working in the palace I have never heard or seen Takeo yell and I've known him since he was this small." Tynan said holding his hands out to about the size of a baby.

"Wow," Miyako said. "That's hard to believe, bt I suppose I also can believe because that's Master Takeo's personality he always sticks up for the people he cares about."

"You got that right," Kimiko said and they all went back to work preparing the breakfast for the candidates.

With Kaoru

Kaoru walked into the weapon room and was about to start sharpening the weapons when Kenta walked in. "Good Morning Master Kenta," she growled out.

Kaoru looked up from her sharpening and saw Kenta sitting on a stool near the dull weapons spacing out. She got up and walked over to him. She stopped in front of him and put her hand in front of his face waving.

"Butch, Earth to Butch. Are you there?" She said. "Come on Butch! I actually called you Butch willingly today!" Kenta still didn't do anything except stare into space. 

Kaoru sighed she walked over to the sharpened weapons and picked up a kunai. She walked back over to Kenta and went behind him. She pushed him on the ground and pinned him to the floor with her hands on either side of his head. She lifted on hand and slapped him across the face.

He came out of his daydreaming for a little while and went back in. Kaoru picked up the kunai and put it to his neck. It was close enough for his neck to be cut slightly if he turned his head. Kaoru pushed the kunai down closer to Kenta's neck drawing a little blood. Only then did he come out of his daydream fully and noticed Kaoru on top of him with a kunai to his neck.

"What the hell! Why are you on top of me and are you like trying to kill me or something?" He yelled pushing Kaoru off of him.

Kaoru got up off the floor and walked back to her station and started sharpening the weapons again. 

"Hey! You better answer me when I talk to you!" Kenta yelled at her.

He walked up to her and picked her up by the shirt collar. "Why were you trying to kill me?" he growled out.

"Calm down." Kaoru said. "I wasn't trying to kill you. You were daydreaming when you're supposed to be training with your teacher."

Kenta calmed down and let go of her shirt. "I'm not training today," he said quietly. 

"And Why not?" Kaoru said clearly annoyed. 

"I have to escort my fiancé around the palace today along with Brick and Boomer." He said.

"So why are you here?" she said. "When you're supposed to be somewhere else."

"I'm supposed to be showing her the places that I hang around the palace the most." He said still quiet.

"Then show her around the palace it's not that hard!" Kaoru said.

Kenta was about to reply when the doors to the weapon roomed opened. A girl of about fifteen walked in. "Hey Kenta!" she said and walked up to him.

She hugged him around the waist and started rubbing his chest. Kenta looked at her disgusted and tried to pry her off of him.

"Who is this? My dear future husband" she said referring to Kaoru. 

"That is Buttercup," Kenta replied.

"Oh is that one of the slutty slaves you take to bed?" she asked looking at him.

"What do you mean one of those slutty slaves he's taken to bed? I don't know about you, but I'm far from it!" Kaoru yelled at her.

"How dare you yell at me, Princess Mikuru, that way you slave." She said and turned to Kenta. "Kenta you need to train your bed slave properly." She started rubbing herself against Kenta.

Kenta pulled away again disgusted. "What are you talking about Mikuru1 Don't treat her like that! She is not a bed slave!" Kenta yelled.

Mikuru walked up to Kenta swaying her hips trying to act seductively, but it wasn't working. "Aww Kenta I know you want to keep that slutty bed slave, but I'm gonna be in your bed from now on." She said.

"Don't call me Kenta!" he yelled. "You have no right! Get out of here! You are never allowed in this palace again!"

Kenta grabbed Kaoru by her hand and stalked out of the weapon room. Kenta dragged Kaoru all the way to the other side of the training arenas where the extra weapons were kept in case of emergency. When they got the Kenta let go Kaoru's hand and turned around. Kaoru looked at him furious that he dragged her there and that she had been called a slut.

Kenta sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Look… I'm sorry about what Mikuru said to you. It was out of line and I wanted to apologize for getting you mixed up in it." He said.

Kaoru was about to yell at him, but saw how much stress he was under in his eyes. She let this one slip. "Just… Don't let it happen again." She said and walked back to the weapons room where she worked.

With Momoko

Momoko was currently rearranging the library books again while Prince Takeshi was showing his fiancé around the library. 

"Blossom can you please take those stacks of boxes into the back room please, thank you" Kahoko said.

Momoko walked to the boxes and picked them up. They were pretty heavy, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She then noticed that she wouldn't be able to see and started walking anyway. She was almost at the back room when she bumped into someone. She heard and 'ouf' and all the books in the boxes tumbled over the person.

Momoko gasped and looked to see who she bumped into. She saw Prince Takeshi on the ground being suffocated by the books that had piled on him. "I'm so sorry Master Takeshi!" yelled with worry, although she was smirking on the inside, so Princess Haruka would believe that she was a maid there.

Momoko got on her knees and began to move the books off of the crushed and now suffocating prince. When all the books were she helped him into a sitting position. His eyes were still closed and then all of a sudden the Princess pushed Momoko off to the side and began cradling Prince Takeshi. Momoko gave her a 'what the hell' look and got up to begin stacking the books back into the boxes. When Takeshi stood up Princess Haruka began her ramblings.

"How dare you injure Prince Takeshi!" she yelled at Momoko. "You could have killed you should watch where you're going from now on you little bitch!"

Takeshi looked at Momoko and saw she was ready to lunge at the unexpected Princess. He was abut to stop her, but got there too late. Momoko lunged at princess Haruka and they rolled on the ground for a few seconds. Haruka was pulling at Momoko's hair, scratching her with her long nails, and trying to get Momoko off of her. 

Takeshi grabbed Momoko around the waist and lifted her off of the princess. He made sure Momoko had calmed down before letting her go. The princess ran out of the room crying. Takeshi didn't pay attention to Haruka and instead to Momoko. He touched her cheek where the princess had left a long gash from her nails.

The gash was bleeding a little and pulled away from his touch. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah just fine," she muttered and went back to putting the books away.

"You know you should really get that scratch checked out," Takeshi said. "For all you know that girl could have rabies."

Momoko looked at him like he was crazy and sighed. "Alright one I'm fine, two only animals have rabies for example, a dog, and three you don't get rabies from a scratch." She said and flicked his forehead. 

"Hey that hurt," he whinnied.

"Shut up you baby," Momoko smirked and went back to her job.

Takeshi just smiled back and went to his spot to finish a book he had been reading.

With Miyako

Miyako was busy cleaning down the tables in the dining room while Takeo was showing his fiancé around the kitchen. She finished and walked back into the kitchen. She walked up to Kimiko and asked for something she could since she was done. Prince Takeshi and Princess Aya walked up to them. Princess Aya was clinging onto Takeo's arm and he looked pretty uncomfortable. 

"Hey there Bubbles. I haven't seen you all day." Prince Takeo smiled. "Aya this is Kimiko the head chef and Bubbles."

"How do you do?" Aya said.

"We're fine thanks for asking." Kimiko answered already knowing about Miyako's muteness with people she doesn't know.

Miyako turned away from the two royals and looked at Kimiko. Kimiko answered her question. "I don't know Bubbles. Master Takeo, Do you have anything Bubbles can do she finished up her chores already?" 

"Why doesn't she have a break she's been working really hard today?" he suggested.

Miyako shook her head.

"Why?" he asked trying to walk up to her only to succeed in failing because of Aya's tight grip on his arm. He looked at Aya in question.

"Leave that little slut alone if she wants to work let the slut work." She said. 

"Bubbles is not a slut." Takeo said. "The only reason you say that is because of her maids outfit that is required to be worn."

"It's not only that Takeo. Just look at her playing like she's a little innocent girl. For all you know when you're not around she could be screwing some guy down the hall." She said venomously.

Miyako looked at Takeo when he didn't say anything. Her eyes became sad and she walked out of the room to the garden. When she was out of sight she ran. 

Meanwhile with Takeo he was still frozen at what Aya said. When he realized Miyako had left he turned to Aya and pushed her. She let go of his arm and he ran out to the garden. Aya ran after him and grabbed him. She turned him around and brought unbelievable y close to her body. Takeo was struggling to get free, but couldn't.

Aya felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned around. Big mistake. Kimiko was there and she punched her straight in the face. Aya let go of Takeo and fell to the ground holding her bloody nose. 

"Go find her." Kimiko said and Takeo took off looking for Miyako.

With Miyako

Miyako was sitting on the edge of the fountain that was in the middle of the garden. She was gripping her shoulders with her hands crossed at her chest. 'Why am I taking this to heart?' she asked herself. 'People always insult me, and I don't care why is she different?'

She heard footsteps coming towards her and looked up. She saw Takeo standing in front of her panting from running. He walked up and sat next to her. He looked down on the ground ashamed with himself.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What are you talking about?" she said quietly. "You have nothing to be sorry for." 

"I'm sorry for not telling Aya off when she called you a slut." He said.

"It doesn't matter," she said still looking down.

Takeo looked at her and kneeled in front of her. "Are you crying?" he asked.

Miyako looked up at him and shook her head. "No Master Takeo. I can't cry, not anymore." She replied. 

Takeo stood up and pulled Miyako with him. "Let's go back and do our jobs," he said smiling at her.

Miyako stood up with him and gave a small smile back and followed him to the kitchens.

A/N It's Chapter 8! I'm sorry If I'm rushing their relationships I just wanted to get the point across that they are starting to care about each other and also sorry for the cuss words in this chapter. Next chapter there is probably going to get more actiony hopefully

Love Ya 

Wolfie :P 


	8. Training and Powers

A/N I updated again! Here's Chapter 9! YAY! I hope all of you liked the last chapter. Hopefully I want to make this one a little more actiony. Anyway here's chapter 9. Thanks to:

kenish1406-LOL I was like Brick too! -

Watsittooyah- Thanks soo Much -

miyakogotokuji04- Thanks -

Hi Kitsune- Yes they were and I'm glad you liked the chapter -

Skyblueangel-LOL yeah -

Chapter 8: Training and Powers

The three girls, Miyako, Kaoru, and Momoko were now currently working, as always, in the palace. They were suddenly summonsed by the King and Queen and had left their working posts to go and see them.

They all walked through the double doors to the thrown room. "You wanted to see us your highnesses," they said.

"Yes my dears." The Queen replied. "You see were having a festival in the village tomorrow and my sons never have liked going to the festival."

"We need you three to stay with them at all time starting from today so they won't have a chance to come up with some prank to ruin the festival." The King said.

"Sure we can do that," Momoko said.

"Okay. Now would you mind going to wake them up?" the King said. "Today shouldn't be hard for you they will be training together today in the water arena."

"Alright we'll go wake them up." They replied and left through the double doors.

The three girls walked up the spiral stair case that led to the three princes' rooms. They all stopped in front of a door and slipped inside quietly. They all looked up to see all three boys fast asleep.

With Miyako

Miyako quietly walked into Prince Takeo's room and closed the door gently. She walked over to the sleeping prince and put a hand on his shoulder. She shook him a little and stopped. She saw the prince groan and turn to his side. Miyako tried to wake him again this time speaking.

She shook his shoulder and whispered. "Master Takeo. Master Takeo Wake up."

He still only groaned and tried to turn again, but Miyako didn't let him. She shook him harder and raised her voice a little more. "Master Takeo Wake up Please." She said.

After few more minutes of attempts the Prince finally opened his eyes to see Miyako in front of him trying to wake him up.

"Bubbles? What are you doing in here?" he yawned and stretched. 

"I was sent by your parents to wake you up," she said while he was wiping the tears from his yawn from his face.

"I see," he replied.

"She also told me that my sisters and I are to spend today and tomorrow with you and your brothers." She said returning to her quiet voice.

"Why?" Prince Takeo mentioned.

"They didn't really say. I think it was something about a festival." She said. "Oh and you are training with your brothers today."

"Okay, thanks Bubbles I'll see you in a minute let me just go do my morning ritual." He smiled at her and got out of his bed.

"K," Miyako said and walked out the door. She leaned on the wall next to the door waiting for the Prince to finish with his morning chores.

With Momoko

Momoko walked into Prince Takeshi's room and sat on the bed next to him watching him sleep. She looked around the room thinking of an idea that she could use to wake him up. She spotted a bucket in the bathroom and grabbed it filling it with water. She mixed in some soap into the water. When she was done she picked up the bucket and quietly walked toward the sleeping prince.

'1, 2, and 3 now!" she yelled in her mind.

She dumped the soap and water mixture on to the prince and he jumped up immediately. "What the hell!" he yelled.

He heard someone laughing and peered over the side of his bed. He looked down to see Momoko rolling on the floor laughing at him. He climbed out of his bed and picked her up. Momoko stopped and looked at him for a second before busting out into a new fit of laughter. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Takeo asked annoyed.

After Momoko had calmed down she replied to his question. "You mother and father wanted me to wake you up so that's what I did. I thought I could get a few laughs from it." She shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because according to your parents my sisters along with myself have to spend today and tomorrow with you and your brothers." She said. "And by the way your training with your brothers today." She smirked and walked out of the room. 

"I see you had some fun," Miyako said.

"Of course Bubbles. It's fun messing with Prince Takeshi." Momoko said.

"For you maybe for him I don't think so," Miyako giggled a bit.

With Kaoru

Kaoru walked into the room and banged the door shut. She looked around Prince Kenta's room and saw that it was littered with different weapons. She walked up to the bed where the sleeping prince was and grabbed his shoulders. 

She shook him aggressively, but he didn't wake up. 'Dang! He's a heavy sleeper.' Kaoru thought.

She then tried yelling his ear that didn't work out either. She walked to the other side of the bed and removed any weapons that lay on the floor there. She then walked back the other side of the bed and rolled him off. He fell with a thud on the wood floor tangled up in the sheets.

Kaoru just sat on his bed and waited. She waited a few minutes then all of a sudden the heap on the floor started flailing wildly. "I can't breath!" Kaoru heard a muffled yell.

"Then don't talk smart one!" she yelled back.

The heap went still for a second before it began flailing around even wilder than before. Kaoru sighed and kneeled down next to the heap of sheets. She pulled the sheets off of Kenta and threw them back on the bed. She grabbed his hand and helped him off the floor.

"Were you trying to suffocate me or something," he yelled. "God! What's with you and trying to kill me? I bet you have fun trying to think up of new ways huh?"

Kaoru just stood there looking at him in amusement. "Again Calm down I wasn't trying to kill you…yet" she said. "Your parents sent me up here to wake you and that's what I did." She began walking to the door.

"What for?" he asked.

Kaoru shrugged before opening the door. "Ask your brothers." She said and left.

Back with Momoko

'Kaoru and Miyako already left with their Princes to get breakfast and now I have to wait.' Momoko thought.

Soon after Prince Takeshi's door opened and he walked out. He didn't notice her and walked down the hall towards the library. Momoko saw this and walked behind him for a little while before grabbing the back of his shirt. She turned around and started dragging him to the dining room.

"Hey Blossom let go!" he yelled struggling.

"Nope!" she said.

"Why?" he whined back.

"Shut up you stupid anorexic bookworm. I'm just doing my job, again, and making sure you eat something." Momoko said.

"It's not like you're any better." Takeshi said.

"Hey I may be a bookworm, but at least I'm a bookworm that eats something once in a while." She shot back.

"Fine," Takeshi grumbled and they walked/dragged to the dining room.

In the Dining Room

Momoko walked through the dining room doors and apologized. "Sorry that Master Takeshi is late" she bowed. "We had some problems to sort out."

"It's alright Blossom." The Queen said. "You may go to the garden and eat your breakfast now." She said.

"Thank You," Momoko said and bowed once more before leaving the room. 

Later

The girls sat on the arena benches watching the boys train with their teachers. 

"We could have probably done all those moves when were four!" Kaoru whispered to Miyako and Momoko.

"Yeah probably," said Momoko.

Miyako just sat there quietly and nodded. "Kaoru you also have to remember that we're special." She whispered. She suddenly heard a call from the arena. One of the teachers was waving at them to come over. They all ran over and said. "Did you need something sir?"

"Yes actually. We are starting to teach the princes how to protect someone other than themselves. So we were hoping you would pose as the one they were protecting." He said.

"Sure1 We can do that." Momoko said.

"Okay! You know who your partners are?" he asked. The girls nodded and walked up to their partner. "Alright you girls can attempt to fight back if the boys can't protect you okay." The girls nodded again.

They boys and their teachers all got into a fighting stance they all charged at each other. They all were dodging weapons, punching, kicking, you name it. The three teachers suddenly aimed a barrage of weapons at the girls. The girls just stood there supposedly in fear. The boys ran up and blocked most of the weapons and grabbed the girls around the waist and flipped into the air to avoid another oncoming barrage.

Suddenly something happened to their teachers. Their eyes became cloudy and they started attacking the six teens at full force. The three boys pushed the girls out of the way trying to block the attacks. Water was being splashed about everywhere and the girls had fallen into the water and had gotten wet. 

They were about to stand up when they heard a yell. They looked up frantically and saw a huge rainstorm of weapons heading right towards them. They ducked back down ready to take the attack. They waited a few seconds, but it never came. 

The three girls looked up in question and were surprised. Kaoru was being covered by Kenta, Momoko by Takeshi, and Miyako by Takeo. But, that's not why. Behind Takeo was a big ice wall surrounding Miyako and himself. Behind Takeshi the weapons had stopped in mid-air with a purple glow around them. Behind Kenta the weapons lat on the ground and a gust of wind was surrounding them. 

The girls looked at the princes with wide eyes. 'It's time,' they all thought.

The six teens stood up. When the boys turned around they were surprised. The ice wall, the floating weapons, and the gust of wind was still there. They looked at them in question and then they disappeared. The ice melted back into the water, the floating weapons lost there purple glow and fell, and the gust of wind around Kenta and Kaoru stopped. The three boys looked ahead and found their three teachers on the ground unconscious. They suddenly turned around and were relieved to find the girls were okay. 

"What happened?" the three princes breathed out at the same time.

The girls grabbed their hands and pulled them towards the palace. "It's time," they said.

"Time? Time for what?" Takeshi said.

"You'll find out in a minute," Momoko replied.

They reached the palace and immediately walked to the thrown room. The walked though the double doors and made sure no one was listening before they began. 

"Your highnesses," they bowed. "We have just discovered something of importance." They said.

"And What may that be?" they replied.

"Your sons," they looked up at the King and Queen. "Are elementals."

The King and Queen looked shocked. "but how?" they said.

"It's in your blood your highnesses. You should have seen it coming sooner or later." They said. "you both do have the power of darkness and light."

"Okay So their elementals," the Queen said. "What are their powers?"

"Well, Master Takeo has the power of ice." They started. "Master Takeshi has psychic powers, and Master Kenta has the power of wind."

"I see," the king said. "And how do you three know about elementals?"

"We are elementals ourselves." They answered.

Everyone in room gasped. The boys then came out of their stupor. "Can you please tell us what this is al about!" they yelled, Takeo said.

The girls looked at the King and Queen they nodded. "You may take them to the garden and explain."

"We would also like to ask if we can train them?" they asked.

"Yes you may. Their training starts the day after tomorrow." The King answered.

The girls grabbed the boys hand and started to walk to the garden. They walked to the fountain in the middle of the garden and sat down either on the grass or on the fountain.

"So…" the boys said. "what's this all about?"

"Well first things first. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Utonium aren't our real names and we're not sisters."

"Oh," said Takeshi. "So what are your real names then?"

"My name is Momoko Akatsutsumi." Momoko said.

"My name is Miyako Goutokuji," Miyako whispered.

"and mine is Kaoru Matsubara,"

"Oh," the boys said. "So what was the whole thing in the throne room then?"

"You see you three, along with us, our siblings, your parents, and others are called elementals. What happened on the arena a few minutes ago were your powers awakening."

"Okay, so if you three are also elementals what are your powers?" they asked.

"Mine is fire, Miyako's is water, and Kaoru's is earth." Momoko said.

"And ours are?"

"Master Takeshi your psychic, Master Takeo you control ice, and Kenta you control wind."

"Okay and what was the whole training thing you mentioned?" They asked.

"Since you have uncovered your elemental powers you three need to learn to control your powers. The thing is that your emotions control your powers once you get them. So you have to keep your emotions in check when you first get your powers. Until you can learn to control it without the use of your emotions." Kaoru said.

"Okay," so we start our elemental training after the festival?" they asked.

"Yes," they said.

The girls were about to leave when the boys asked them another question. "Can we see your powers?"

"Sure" they smiled.

Momoko held her hand out in front of Takeshi and a ball of fire appeared. Takeshi looked at it entranced then looked up to Momoko's face. "Blos- I mean Momoko. How long have you had your powers?" 

"I've had my powers since I was nine." She replied. "Miyako and kaoru too."

"oh," 

A/N theres chapter 8 I have tp go now I'm going to the mall. I won't be updating again till probably Sunday my sister has the compfor the rest of the week Please Review 

Love Ya 

Wolfie


	9. Festival and Explanations

A/N Hey! Here's Chapter 9 Sorry! I ended the last chap soo soon so I decided to update earlier for you guys! So here's Chapter 9. Oh! And they aren't going to find out about the girls being their guards yet. Thanks to:

Skyblueangel-Thanks 

Watsittooyah- Yes there will be  Thanks!

MewCuxie12-Thanks Yes they will be 

kenish1406- Yes Guess I gotta give you ten bucks huh? LOL

Hi Kitsune- Thanks it must really rock his morning

June-Avatar11-I'm sorry I stopped? Thanks by the way. Yes they will and No they aren't going to find out about them being guards for a while.

theupdaters- thanks Yay you at another balanced meal see it's not that hard! LOL Sorry about your track meet. TT

PPGbuttercup-Thanks :)

Chapter 9: Festival and Explanations

Takeshi was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what happened yesterday. Hey lifted his hand in front of his face and stared at it. 'We haven't seen the girls since yesterday.' He thought.

**FLASHBACK**

The girls were about to leave when the boys asked them another question. "Can we see your powers?"

"Sure" they smiled.

Momoko held her hand out in front of Takeshi and a ball of fire appeared. Takeshi looked at it entranced then looked up to Momoko's face. "Blos- I mean Momoko. How long have you had your powers?" 

"I've had my powers since I was nine." She replied. "Miyako and Kaoru too."

"Oh," 

Takeo and Kenta looked to Miyako and Kaoru. "What about yours?" they asked.

Miyako turned around and put her hands out. She started moving her hands slowly up and down. Seconds later they saw the water steadily flowing up around Miyako's hand. She waved her hands some more and the water started flowing and got sharper.

"Whoa," the boys breathed out.

They all turned to Kaoru and stared at her.

"Fine," she said.

Kaoru put a hand and kneeled on the floor. She slapped the floor and a small vibration went through the ground. They felt the ground moving. The boys had to try and keep their balance trying not to fall.

"Whoa." They said.

"It gets stronger if I punch the ground though." Kaoru said.

"So tomorrow were going to the festival for you to meet our siblings and find out what their powers are." Momoko said. "and if it's easier for you three you can still call us Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup." She smiled

"Um... No that's alright well start trying to call you by your real names Momoko." Takeshi said straining to say her name. 

**END FLASHBACK**

Takeshi got off his bed and went to get ready for the festival happening in about an hour and a half. He walked into the bathroom and took off his clothes. He stepped into the bath and started washing himself. He washed his long orange hair and rinsed it. When he finished he walked out of the bathroom and put on his festival clothes. It was a long rob. It was red and had gold embroidery on the sleeves and at the bottom of it. It also had intricate designs in gold rounding the waist. 

Takeshi walked out of his room and saw his brothers waiting for him in the same robe as his except in a navy blue and forest green. They walked down to the throne room where their parents were waiting for them. They walked through the doors and saw Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and their parents waiting for them. Their parents were wearing the same robs, but in white and black. They saw the girls in knee length dresses the same colors as their partners. 

"They're coming too?" Kenta asked.

"Why are they dressed like that?" Takeo asked.

"Yes they are coming with us. They are escorting you." Replied the Queen.

"They are dressed like that because that is what all workers at the castle are required to wear." the King finished.

"Oh." They said. 

They all walked out the throne room doors and out of the palace. They looked down at the village and found it already full of festivities happening. The girls took the boys' hands and bid goodbye to the King and Queen. The girls led the boys to the hut where their siblings lived. 

"Where are we going?" Takeo said blushing.

Miyako turned around and replied. "Our siblings hut."

They walked through the door and found their siblings getting ready waiting for them. 

"Big Sister! You're back! I missed you!" Kuriko yelled tackling Momoko. Momoko taking Takeshi with her to the floor.

"I missed you too Kuriko, but I would really think prince Takeshi would like me to get off of him." Momoko laughed.

Kuriko got off of Takeshi and Momoko. "So you're the guy Momoko that Da says reads porn?" Kuriko asked with an innocent face. "Your pretty." She smiled and grabbed his arm not letting go.

Takeshi blushed with embarrassment at what Kuriko said about him reading porn. Momoko found the sight funny and started laughing. 

"Momoko," Takeshi whispered with force.

"Alright alright." She smirked. Momoko walked over to Takeshi and picked up Kuriko and put her to sit on her shoulders. "Calm down Kuriko You can make fun of Prince Takeshi later."

"Anyway, this is my best friend Valese she's like my sister," Miyako said.

"My two brothers Shou and Dai," Kaoru said pointing to said person.

"and this my little sis Kuriko," Momoko said swaying Kuriko in the air.

"Hi," the boys said shyly.

"Hey," the siblings smiled.

"So what are your powers?' the boys asked.

"Well Big brother Dai and I have healing powers." Kuriko said hugging Dai and smiling.

"Can you show us?" they said.

Kaoru walked up to them and grabbed a knife off the table. She put it to her finger a sliced her finger. The boys looked at her wide-eyed.

"What are you doing?" Kenta yelled at Kaoru.

Dai and Kuriko walked up to Kaoru and put their hand over the wound. Their hands glowed and the wound healed.

"That is soo awesome!" the boys yelled, Takeo said.

"and your?" they said looking over at Shou.

Shou put his hand about a foot apart and made a spark of electricity go through it. He widened his hands and the spark got bigger.

"Whoa," the boys said dazed.

They looked at Valese expecting her to do something. She shook her head. "I don't have a power," she said.

"So how do you know about our powers?" Kuriko said.

"They told us," the boys said pointing the girls.

"Why?" the siblings asked.

"Their powers are ice, the power of wind, and psychic ability," the girls replied pointing to the boy with said power.

"Okay," they replied.

"So are we gonna go to the festival or not?" Kuriko and Shou whined. 

"Let's go!" Kaoru yelled and walked out of the hut followed by everyone else. 

"We're going to go this way Momoko said grabbing Kuriko's and Takeshi's hand.

"We'll go this way," Takeo and Miyako said.

"We're going this way," Kaoru said grabbing Shou and dragging Kenta behind her.

"Alright," Valese and Dai said and walked away.

With Momoko

Takeshi and Momoko were walking with Kuriko swinging in between them gripping their hands. 

"Aww. Don't Prince Takeshi and his new fiancé look cute." A married couple's daughter said.

"They do don't they?" Kuriko smiled.

"Kuriko," Momoko hissed with a small blush.

Takeshi was already s red as a tomato. Kuriko giggled and they went on their way. They took Kuriko to play some games and buy some souvenirs took take back home when they left. 

It was getting late and they started the village dancing. "Shou!" Kuriko yelled giggling and running up to him. She tackled him and they laughed. Takeshi and Momoko walked up to Kaoru and Kenta.

"So how has your two's night been?" Momoko asked.

"It was good," Shou smiled with Kenta and Kaoru nodding in the background.

Miyako and Takeo ran up to them and the whole group was back together again. "Where's my brother?" Kaoru asked.

"He took Valese back to t he hut." Miyako replied. "She was feeling sleepy."

A slow classical song started to play. Kuriko grabbed Shou's hand and they started to dance swaying and laughing. 

"Care to dance?" the boys said bowing to the girls.

The girls except Miyako smirked and grabbed their hands. They started swaying to the music the girls hand around the boys' necks and the boys' hands around their waist in a loose embrace. The night went on with no interruptions and they were happy thee rest of the night.

The Next Day

The girls came to wake up the boys again and to the boys' happiness and girls' sadness they woke up without problems. They walked to the palace library and sat down at a round table.

"Alright we'll start wit some info about your powers." Kaoru said.

"Ok There are three stages to your powers." Momoko started. "The first stage is the power triggering off with all your emotions." 

"What does that mean?" Takeo asked.

"It means that your powers are searching for the emotion that triggers it off and makes it stronger. So you might have some mood swings. It's just your powers." Miyako said.

"The next stage is when you can control your powers using that emotion that makes your powers the most strong." Kaoru said.

"And the last stage is you harnessing your powers not needing to use your emotions. That is hard. We can sort of do it, but yeah." Momoko said.

"So those are the only three stages?" the boys asked.

"Yes, but it's not that easy to get through them." Kaoru said. "Especially the first stage."

"Okay," Momoko said. She took out some books from under the des and gave some to each boy. 

"We want you t o find out as much about your power and what you can do through these books," Miyako said.

"And what are you three going to do?" they asked.

"We are going t research on how to train you with your powers." The girls said.

"Now get to reading," Kaoru snapped.

Everyone grabbed a book and went to reading and researching about the elements.

A/N I updated I'm sorry this chappy is short, but I promise I'll make the next one even longer. Next Chapter is the boys' training. The boys won't find out about the girls guarding t hem for a while. Please Review! Thanks :)


	10. Power Training

A/N Happy be-lated Easter everyone

A/N Happy be-lated Easter everyone! Hey sorry I'm late on the update because me being me decided to do all my spring break hw on the last day of spring break so yeah. Anyways I wanted to tell everyone that I will probably start writing a yugioh fanfic so if anyone likes yugioh please read it. And also for those of you that couldn't find my fic under powerpuff girls is because I was informed by TeenQueen661 A.K.A Fashionpuff that there is now a separate section for PPGZ in the Anime/Manga Section of So thanks to her. And for those of you that have PPGZ stories and haven't added them you should there are only a little of them right now. Here's chapter 10. Yay1 it's a double number chappy!! Thanks to:

Watsittooyah-Thanks :)

kenish1406-Thanks LOL

June-Avatar11-Yeh but its true Thanks

Hi Kitsune- Thanks and yes you can dream. LOL

MewCuxie12-Here's the update :)

Skyblueangel-Thanks

Theupdaters-Hey!! I know huh! I don't know it just came to my head. Thanks. That's not FAIR! You got Chocolate I can't have chocolate I get hyper off it to easily. I'd be bouncing off the walls. LOL HAPPY BELATED EASTER!!

Chapter: 10 Power Training

"Okay one thing you have to learn is that your powers will not work if you don't **focus**." Kaoru said.

"We are trying to focus!" Kenta yelled.

"Alright Calm down we'll stop for a bit," Momoko yelled.

The six teens had already finished researching and the now the girls were making the boys focus on one thing. So far it hasn't been that great they keep getting distracted.

"You guys have to learn to focus before you can test your physical ability." Miyako said.

"Your powers have to do with all your physical abilities to even start working." Momoko said.

"And anyway all three of you are so freaking weak!" Kaoru said.

"What are your main physical abilities that help you with your powers," Takeo asked.

"Yeah Maybe if we see yours we will know what you are talking about." Takeshi agreed.

"Alright first well explain." Momoko said. "What we're talking about is the physical ability we have that makes us strong in one thing."

"For example, Kaoru's accuracy is what is excellent for her to be a major in weaponry and it helps with her power because she can change the earth into many different weapons and aim them at a target." Miyako said softly.

"What do you mean she has accuracy? She can' hit a single target when I challenge her!" Kenta yelled.

Suddenly four kunai passed his face two on each side hitting the targets beside him. Kenta looked up and saw that Kaoru threw the weapons. He turned around and saw that every weapon hit the bull's eye.

"But how?" he asked.

Kaoru walked up to Kenta and patted him on the head. "I never **ever** miss," she said and smirked.

"Whatever," Kenta grumbled and sat down on the floor again.

"What are Miyako's and Momoko's?" Takeshi asked.

"Miyako's is her flexibility. She needs her flexibility when she is attacking with her water attacks. When Miyako attacks she has to move her whole body to the flow of her attack." Kaoru said.

"and Momoko?" Kenta asked.

"Her strategy. You need strategy and self control when dealing with such a destructive element as fire. You never know what could happen." Kaoru said then shrugged.

"Okay" they replied.

"Since you three can't concentrate if your lives depended on it let's try some exercises." Momoko said getting in a fighting stance along with Kaoru and Miyako.

The boys quickly got into their fighting stances as well. "Well at least your fighting stances are perfect," Kaoru said.

"Shut up Kaoru," Kenta yelled.

Kaoru smirked "Make me." She taunted.

"Fine I will!" Kenta yelled and charged at Kaoru with a punch.

Kaoru blocked his punch and kicked him in the side. Kenta fell to his knees gripping his side and groaning in pain. Takeshi then ran after Momoko and landed a kick to her side. Momoko was thrown back hitting a tree. She got up to see Takeshi smirking at her.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked. She got up and disappeared. She reappeared behind Takeshi and grabbed his arms pushing them behind his back and making him kneel holding him tightly. He was struggling to get out.

Miyako looked from Kenta and Kaoru to Takeshi and Momoko to see that Momoko and Kaoru already had them on their knees. She turned back to Takeo to find he was gone. She looked around then heard something behind her. She turned just in time to dodge a jab from Takeo. She sound around and punched him in the stomach. He gripped his stomach in pain and fell to his knees.

Takeo struggled to get back to his stance and finally did it after a few seconds followed by Kenta. They looked over to Momoko and saw that she still held her fierce grip on Takeshi. They gave each other a side glance then nodded. They ran at Momoko and side stepped Kaoru and Miyako who tried to stop them. They rammed straight into Momoko knocking her into the ground.

Takeshi got up and rubbed his arms where Momoko was gripping him. He followed Kenta and Takeo attacking Momoko after they had turned around and aimed their attacks at Kaoru and Miyako. 'What's going on?' they all thought as Kenta and Takeo attacked Kaoru and Miyako with no mercy.

'It m must be the power mood swings.' Miyako and Kaoru thought. They kept blocking one hit after another walking backwards little by little until they felt themselves hit the weapons room wall. Takeo and Kenta went in for another punch only to get pain shoot through their hands after hitting the cement wall.

The two wounded boys gripped their fists in pain and brought it to their stomachs to squeeze their hands tighter in an attempt to stop the pain. The two girls jumped over the two wounded princes and ran towards Momoko. Momoko was busy fighting Takeshi and his anger mood swing. She was blocking attacks right and left attempting to get in a few attacks of her own every now and then. She managed to land a few hits before she was backed up into a tree.

Takeshi was going to go for a kick, but was suddenly stopped. Momoko caught his kick and threw him as far as she could across the training arena. He landed with a thump next to his brothers still cradling their wounded hands.

"Alright looks like you three have had enough," Momoko yelled.

"We'll take a small break and tell you what you've been doing wrong." Kaoru yelled to the boys after Momoko.

The boys all sat down in a circle next to the girls panting for breathe at their work out.

"We have a lot of training to do." Momoko said running a hand through her tied up orange hair.

"Mm Hm," Kaoru and Miyako agreed with a nod

The boys got up and stood ready for whatever training they needed to do. "Alright we'll be paired and we're going to teach you some moves." Kaoru said.

"We need you to forget everything you have been taught." Momoko said.

"Why?" Takeo asked.

"Well it's not forgetting it permanently. We are going to teach you three new moves that you have to learn new things. The things we're going to teach you have to be taught like brand new, when you don't know a thing about fighting." Miyako said softly.

"Again why?" Takeshi asked.

"Because it's harder when you know something about fighting. It goes against the fighting sense and logic you already know so it's harder." Kaoru explained.

"Oh I see where you're getting at." Kenta said.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Takeo and Takeshi nodded.

"Alright so let's get started." Momoko said walking up to Takeshi and taking him to the left side of the arena.

"Miyako and Kaoru followed taking Takeo and Kenta to another side of the arena and started explaining different forms of fighting.

With Miyako

Miyako was observing Takeo while he was going over the form of fighting she taught him in slow motion. He moved his arms and legs in a nice graceful fashion. Miyako looked t him and smiled when he couldn't get the last part. She gave a small giggle and stood up.

Miyako walked behind Takeo and grabbed his arms she pushed herself a little closer to him and began moving his arms telling him to follow. Takeo moved his head a little and blushed at their closeness. Soon he was able to do it by himself. Miyako told him to start again, but a little faster.

He took his pose. One hand was in front and the other by his side. (If you watch Naruto it's a little like the Hyuuga style when they get ready to fight.) He raised his hand and pivoted moving forward a couple times and then spun forward with his hand out making like a stop motion as if attacking at the same time. He immediately pulled backward for defense, his hand in the same stop motion; he pushed forward and fisted his hand swinging it.

Takeo moved forward with some force as if trying to control something. He calmed down and went back into the defense pivoting motions. He closed his eyes only to open them and find Miyako was coming at him with a different style of fighting he didn't know. He looked confused for a second before he was pushed back to the ground Miyako.

He got up dazed and looked to see Miyako holding a hand out to him. He took it and stood off brushing himself for a minute to get the dust off. "Get back into your stance and try again." Miyako said quietly.

Takeo listened and got back into his stance. He was getting nervous he couldn't remember anything. 'Is this another power mood swing?' Takeo thought. He came out of his thoughts to find Miyako charging at him again. He stood his ground and prepared for the attack. His nervousness completely faded into courage and he began blocking her attacks trying to get an attack or two in.

He began getting made when he couldn't land any of his blows ad could just block. 'Argh! Why can't I do this?!' he screamed in his head. He started attacking ferociously and began pushing Miyako back. He came out of his stance and started with his old fighting skill, getting him nowhere.

Takeo got even angrier. Miyako could see the emotions running through his eyes. She topped and grabbed his hands flipping him and pinning him down on the ground. He growled and tried to pull himself free.

"Get off of me you little bitch!" he growled out.

"Calm down Master Takeo!" Miyako yelled. "You need to calm down! I know you don't mean that it just your power mood swings talking!"

'Calm down! Calm down! Calm down!' the two words echoed in Takeo's mind. Takeo froze no longer struggling. Miyako still had him pinned down just in case, but let out a breath of relief.

Takeo came out of his stupor and stared at Miyako with wide eyes. "What?" Miyako asked confused.

"You yelled," Takeo said in surprise.

"I guess I did," Miyako said going back to her quiet voice. She looked down and saw she was still on top of Takeo. She let his arms go and got off of him. She stood up and brushed herself off. Takeo got up soon after blushing.

"Uhh… I'm sorry for what I called you" Takeo said sheepishly scratching the back of his head nervously.

Miyako smiled at him and said, "I know it wasn't you who said it you let your powers take control." Miyako said and gave him a small smile. "Now let's get back to training so we can uncover your powers faster."

"Alright," Takeo said and got back into position along with Miyako.

With Kaoru

"Alright I'm going to teach you the simple hand-to-hand combat for your element." Kaoru said.

"Okay" Kenta replied.

"Alright this is your stance," Kaoru said getting into the stance.

"Like this?" Kenta said after attempting the stance.

"No like this," Kaoru said and walked up to Kenta to fix his position.

Kenta had his right hand clenched into a fist with his arm out. His other hand has at his side just hanging there. "Now you're going to do this," Kaoru said and demonstrated the move.

She brought up the arm slinging at her side in a circular motion in front of her, her hand flat, as if cutting something. She brought up the other hand and did the same thing. She eventually began to sway from side to side getting ready for an attack. She lunged forward at Kenta. Kenta had barley anytime to block it before she came at him with another attack.

Kaoru stopped her assault and told Kenta to try. Kenta attempted the move and got it perfectly. He then went in for the attack. He lunged at Kaoru. She pushed him back with no effort at all.

"Your stance needs to be balanced." She said. "It's too weak for you to be able to attack right after since it's a defensive move."

"Okay," Kenta nodded and tried again.

Kenta took position and ran at Kaoru. He ran and managed a few good hits, but Kaoru dodged them. Kaoru then jumped over him and hit him on the head. Kenta stopped and turned around he had his head down his hair covering his eyes. Kaoru looked at him questioningly until she saw his shoulders moving a little. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. She heard him sniffling and then she brought his chin up so she could see his face.

Kenta had tears in his eyes he put his hand up and rubbed on the bump on his head crying harder. Kaoru sighed 'stupid power mood swings,' she thought.

"Wah!" Kenta cried tears running freely down his cheeks.

"Look I'm sorry," Kaoru sighed. "Are you alright now?"

"It hurts!" Kenta wailed still rubbing the bump. "Kiss it and make it better!"

"Like hell I'm doing that!" Kaoru yelled back at him only caused him to wail even more.

"Wah!" Kenta yelled still crying.

"Kaoru looked at him annoyed. "Fine Fine. If I do it will you shut up?"

Kenta stopped crying and nodded. "Fine," Kaoru walked up to Kenta grabbed his head and kissed it.

While the whole thing was happening Kenta finally came out of his mood swing. He felt pressure on his head and looked to the side. 'What the Hell!' he yelled in his head.

Kenta pulled back forcefully from Kaoru trying to hide his blush. "Wh-What a-are y-you- do-doi-doing?" he stuttered out still blushing.

"What was I doing?" Kaoru repeated the question innocently smirking on the inside at seeing Kenta's blush. "I was trying to shut you up that was what."

"What do you mean shut me up?!" Kenta asked.

"You were wailing so loud while you were crying you almost made me deaf!" Kaoru yelled back.

"What do you mean **I** was Crying?! I never **ever **cry!" He yelled.

"Really?" Kaoru said smirking. "You might want to check your face."

"What are you talking about?" Kenta reached up for his face and found his cheeks still wet from tears. He used his sleeve to wipe of the tear stains and blushed. "Oh,"

"Yeah oh," Kaoru smirked.

With Momoko

"Alright since your power is more on concentration that is what you have to focus on the most." Momoko said walking up to Takeshi.

"Okay so what do I do?" Takeshi asked.

"Well from what I researched you have to always be calm for your powers to work and you have to have your mind clear." Momoko replied.

"You need to learn how to be calm quickly and to be able to concentrate without any disturbances." Momoko said. "How can we do that?" Momoko looked around.

They were quiet for a few seconds. "Alright I got an idea." Momoko said.

"What?" Takeshi asked.

"Alright I'm going to attack you and you are going to defend and attack, but you have to stay calm." Momoko said.

"Alright seems easy enough." Takeshi replied.

"It should and I know when your trying to hide your emotions too so make sure you're completely calm." Momoko smirked.

Momoko suddenly turned and attacked Takeshi. Takeshi blocked and he ran in a circle around her. Momoko turned around in circles trying to find Takeshi. She closed her eyes and focused on Takeshi moving in circles around her. She opened her eyes and kicked behind her. She tripped Takeshi and he rolled into a tree nearby. Momoko walked over to him and chuckled at his position.

Takeshi was hanging upside down from the tree by his shirt. Momoko threw a kunai and ripped his shirt. He fell with a thud from the tree and got up. He rubbed his back and neck. He stood up and walked up to Momoko.

He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. Momoko sighed. "Why don't we try an easier fighting stance?"

Momoko walked up to Takeshi and moved his arms and legs into a new fighting stance. His legs were about shoulder width apart. His hands (If you watch Naruto his hands are like when the Hyuugas summon their Byakugan) were flat against each other folded with one finger on each hand up.

"This is one of your concentration stances when you are attacking." Momoko said. "Now you have to move your hands freely and be able to take pressure while doing so."

"Okay." Takeshi said and started moving in a flowing motion connected with his mind.

"Picture everything around you and you will be able to sense my moves when I attack you." Momoko said.

"Alright Takeshi said.

Momoko ran at Takeshi and attacked him. He moved out of the way a second before the attack hit. "Can you see me?" Momoko asked.

"Yeah, but it's blurry." Takeshi said.

"That is good," Momoko said she went for another attack and Takeshi blocked it, but was still pushed back a little. "You have to picture around you. Fell everything around you. That is the only way you'll control your powers when we find out your emotion."

"I'm trying," Takeshi growled out.

"You're getting frustrated calm down!" Momoko yelled still attacking Takeshi and Takeshi barely getting any time to counter her attack.

'Alright I need to calm down. Calm down,' Takeshi breathed in deeply and pictured everything around him. He felt for any change in energy. When he finally got the picture a little clearer he began countering Momoko's attacks a little faster than before, but still getting pushed back slightly.

After a long time Takeshi finally was able to counter one of Momoko's attacks perfectly. He was sweating and tired. He collapsed on the ground and breathed in and out. Momoko sighed and let him have his break. After a few seconds Takeshi tried to stand back up only to fall back on the ground again. He tried again, but Momoko put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. He looked up at Momoko in question.

"Take a break," Momoko smiled. "You deserved it."

"Fine," Takeshi pouted.

Momoko giggled a little and sat next to him.

With Miyako

Miyako and Takeo just finished their training session and were walking back to the middle of the arena. They sat down and took a rest waiting for Momoko and Takeshi to walk over. Takeo looked over at his brother when he attempted to get up.

"That looks painful," He told Miyako.

"With Momoko I wouldn't doubt it, but Kaoru is worse so don't expect your brother to have all his body parts when she's done with him." She laughed quietly.

With Kaoru

"Now I know what you meant when you said you wouldn't kill me yet." Kenta forced out in pain lying on the floor.

"Yeah Yeah get up! I never said you could take a break!" Kaoru yelled.

Kenta strained to get up, but only succeeded in falling back down again and cringing in pain. Kaoru sighed and helped him up. She let him lean on her and they limped to where Miyako, Takeo, Momoko, and Takeshi were.

"Whoa Butch! It looks like a hurricane passed through you!" Takeshi smirked

"Shut it Brick!" Kenta growled out.

"Why don't you both shut it or else you'll have to do more training!" Momoko and Kaoru yelled slapping Kenta and Takeshi on the back.

Takeshi and Kenta fell over in pain rubbing their backs. "Ugh!" they groaned.

Everyone laughed at the two boys in pain on the floor.

A/N Again I'm sorry for updating late I had so much to do when I went back to school right now I'm supposed to be doing an essay due tomorrow (Saturday). I am also thinking of a new PPGZ fic to do after I finish this one. Thanks I hope this chapter made up for it. I'll try to update faster next time. Read and Review.


	11. Village Attack

A/N Yay

A/N Yay! It's chapter 11. I'm happy I didn't get a lot of HW! So anyway here's the next chapter thanks to:

Hi Kitsune- I love Neji too!

miyakogotokuji04- I'm sorry I know there wasn't much.

theupdaters-Thanks I hope you did good.

kenish1406- I'm sorry

Chapter 11: Village Attack

A few weeks after training

"Ahhh!"

"Run!"

The whole kingdom woke up that morning to a huge fire surrounding their village. The fire had already killed half the village and was still spreading. The three girls woke in the maid quarters to all the maids bustling around getting what belongings they could before running out of the room. The girls got up in a flash grabbed their bags and ran out into the hall.

The hall was already filled with smoke from the fire. They bent down low to the floor and started to help any one that needed help because of the smoke. After they got everyone out in the maids' wing they ran to the other closest wings. They split up and went to help anyone else in need.

"Hello?" Miyako said in her soft voice coughing. She was in the South wing "Is anyone there?"

"Kaoru kicked open all the doors in the West wing. She came to a door and heard a loud banging. She kicked the door open and a swarm of the King and Queens' relatives came out followed shortly by a wave of fire covering the door. Kaoru redirected them to the closest exit and then ran down the hall.

"Does anyone need help?!" she screamed.

She heard muffled screaming from the end of the hall. She ran there and found the door locked from the outside. She didn't have the key she used her shoulder and started pushing into the door. After a few hits the door slammed open and she saw a couple little kids huddled together.

She picked them up and ran down the hall to make sure no one was left behind. She ran through the smoke and out the place doors. When she finally got outside she let the kids go and found Miyako and Momoko. They looked around the village and saw a lot of the villagers killed and lying in a puddle of their own blood.

They looked around to find the culprit and found an army of men going around and slashing everybody. They heard screams all around and got prepared to fight.

"Miyako protect the three children I brought!" Kaoru yelled ad pulled out her kunai and slashed a few men in the neck. Momoko soon followed stabbing a few in the side. Miyako was throwing a few kunai to deflect attacks coming at her and the children. She grabbed them and flipped over backwards a little towards a still burning castle.

"Why are you here?" Kaoru yelled at a soldier clashing kunai against sword.

"Wouldn't you want to know," the guy smirked and went in for a slash at Kaoru's side.

Kaoru blocked the sword with her kunai and slashed the man's stomach. He fell clutching it and Kaoru jumped over him. Kaoru went to kill more of the men coming at her. She threw some shuriken to block an attack and plunged her kunai into a person's neck.

She ran towards the middle of the village. She injured some more guys and started looking for Momoko. She saw Momoko holding off five soldiers at once. She was going to help when someone slammed into her. She got up and rubbed her head.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked.

She looked down and saw Kenta just getting up in front of her and going in to fight again. She looked towards Momoko and saw that she had started fighting with Takeshi. She shrugged and flipped over Kenta. She pulled out another Kunai and threw it. She grabbed it out of the persons wound and slashed his chest. The soldier screamed in pain and grabbed her leg as she was jumping back. She fell over and hit the bloody floor.

She got up and tackled the guy stabbing him. The soldier fell dead and Kaoru ran over to Kenta. She went back to back with Kenta and started attacking what was left of the army.

With Miyako

Miyako was still holding off the soldiers and trying not to back the children into the burning palace. She heard screams she assumed were left by Kaoru. She grabbed the children and jumped to avoid another attack made by some soldiers. They kept attacking one by one and she had to keep jumping back to avoid them.

She threw some kunai and it hit them head on. Some fell to the floor others still came towards her from all sides. She looked around trying to figure out what side to attack first and still be able to keep the children safe. The soldiers were closing in on her.

'I have to think of something fast!' Miyako thought. 'I can't use my water it's too hot'

She was still backing up protecting the children from danger. The soldiers took their bows and strung their arrows. They aimed for Miyako and the children they let go the arrows and Miyako jumped to cover the children with her body. She didn't feel anything and looked up. She didn't see anyone. She felt a breeze and found she was in the air. She stood up and walked a little and looked over the side. She looked down and saw Kaoru doing the pose to bring the rock back down.

"Hey though you could use some help!" Kaoru smirked.

"Thanks Kaoru," Miyako said.

A few minutes later Kenta, Momoko, and Takeshi ran up to them taking down the rest of the men surrounding Miyako and Kaoru.

"Where's your brother?" Miyako asked quietly.

"We thought you were with him we've been looking for him for a while now." Takeshi thought. "By the way where are you guys' siblings?"

"Don't worry they'll be safe." They assured the boys.

They looked around. There were a few men retreating through the forest. The castle and village was still on fire.

"Before we find your brother we have to stop the fire." Momoko said then turned to Miyako. "Do you think you can stop the fire?" she asked.

"Sure I just need to be away from it so I can make water." Miyako said quietly.

"Alright you do that. The rest of us try to find other ways to stop the fire." Momoko said.

Miyako went as far as possible away from the fire and started to do her elemental positions. Meanwhile Kaoru started turning the earth to sand as best as she could and threw it over the fire. The rest were looking for survivors. It took a while. But Kaoru and Miyako finally stopped the fire and ran to Momoko. They were gathering up the survivors and lining up the dead.

Miyako looked at the dead bodied sadly. 'So many innocent people. Dead.' She thought.

Miyako looked at the rest of them and found them in the same state. "Where are you Takeo?!" Takeshi yelled into the air.

"You still can't find him?" Miyako asked. The boys nodded sadly. She bowed her head.

"Hey guys! Over here!" they heard Kaoru yell.

They ran over and saw her carrying out an unconscious body from some rubble. She laid the person off to the side. They looked and saw that the person was Takeo.

"Oh no," Miyako gasped slightly. "What happened?"

Takeo started to come to. "What happened?" he asked trying to sit up and rubbing his head.

Miyako knelt down next to him and helped him into a sitting position. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he replied with a smile. "Just a couple scratches and stabs."

"Takeshi and I'll go look for Valese, Shou, Kuriko, and Dai." Momoko said and pulled Takeshi through the large village of dead bodies.

Kaoru and Kenta did the same, but going to look for the king and queen in the palace.

With Kenta and Kaoru

Kenta and Kaoru ran into the falling apart palace and split up down the halls the came back to the middles staircase and ran up the stairs. They found a lot of things turned over and burnt to a crisp there. They walked around carefully and looked into the rooms.

They went down another staircase Kenta leading. Kenta was half way down the stairs when it fell in. Kaoru grabbed Kenta around the waist and pulled him up so he wouldn't fall through.

"Thanks," Kenta breathed out.

"No problem," Kaoru said. "Let's go back and try a different place."

"Sure," Kenta said and they made their way down another hallway.

With Momoko and Takeshi

"Kuriko!" Momoko and Takeshi yelled.

"Kuriko! Shou! Valese! Dai!" they yelled running around the village.

They ran into the hut they lived in and looked around. They saw a light coming from the burnt house and ran in. They looked through the rooms and came to the back room, where the glow was coming from. They looked into the room and saw Dai letting down his healing shield. He fell forward Shou and Kuriko catching him.

Momoko and Takeshi ran up to them and asked if they were okay. "Yeah we're all right I just think Dai lost a lot of energy trying to keep us safe." Valese replied.

"Alright," Momoko said and picked up Dai and told the rest to follow her. On her way there Momoko was sending in some of her energy to Dai's body.

They ran to where Miyako and Takeo were and saw that Takeo was sort of able to stand up.

"Where are Butch and Kaoru?" Takeshi asked.

"They went to look for you mother and father in the palace, they haven't gotten back yet." Miyako replied quietly.

"Alright Kuriko do you think you can heal the survivors?" Momoko asked.

Kuriko nodded. "I'll do the best I can." She said. She walked over to Takeo first and healed his wounds. She ran over to the survivors and started healing the hurt survivors.

Momoko, Takeshi and Miyako helped Takeo up. He was still in some pain, but not much.

With Kenta and Kaoru.

Kenta and Kaoru have been running around the castle for a while now looking for the king and queen. They tried everywhere, but the throne room. They ran up to the double doors and started moving the huge debris that fell in the way. After a while they finally removed everything and ran in.

They looked around and were surprised that the room was left standing. Nothing was burned at all. They looked around. They walked to where the thrones were and looked behind the curtain. They saw a door and they tried to open it. They were both thrown back by an unknown power.

Kaoru stood up and walked to the door again. Her hand hovered over the door knob and she felt a power coming from it. Her eyes glowed a forest green color and froze. Kenta ran over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders taking her out of her trance.

"What happened?" she asked him still a little out of it.

"I don't know your eyes started growing and you suddenly froze," Kenta said.

Kaoru looked back at the door knob and hovered her hand over it again. Her hand began to glow the same forest green color and the door knob started glowing a white color. Kaoru put her green glowing hand on the door knob and opened it. Kenta and Kaoru looked in and saw the king, Queen, and a lot of the family inside the room. The queen fell limp and the king caught her.

Kaoru ran up to her and put her hand on the queen's shoulder her hand beginning to glow again. The Queen's body started to absorb the glowing energy on Kaoru's hand.

"What are you doing?" Kenta looked at Kaoru amazed.

"I gave her some of my energy. She put up a really strong light barrier, but not strong enough for me to break." Kaoru stood up and walked out the door. The family followed her. Kaoru was careful to not lead them down already caved in halls and stair cases.

When they finally reached out side everyone gasped at the dead bodies littering the village. They saw Miyako, Takeshi, Miyako, and Takeo lifting the dead bodies and lining them up to dig graves for them. They walked over and began to help. The King and Queen looked with horror in their eyes and followed Kenta and Kaoru to where Miyako, Takeo, Momoko, Takeshi, and the siblings were resting.

When they arrived they began to talk about what they would do when an arrow whizzed past Kuriko's head and into a pile of rubble behind her. Momoko looked up to where the arrow came from getting ready for a fight. A man a girl about ten and a boy about eleven years old jumped down from a tree.

"Who are you?" Momoko asked furious.

"Calm down," the man smirked.

Momoko calmed down a little and tugged Kuriko closer to herself. Dai doing the same with Shou when they saw how the two kids eyed them with intent to kill.

"Who are you," Kaoru repeated with annoyance.

"I am Him. This is Kari and Daichi." The man smirked and bowed slightly.

"And you are her why?" Kaoru asked.

"We come with a warning." He said.

"We want your elemental crystals." Kari smirked and crossed her hands over her chest.

"If you want something like what happened today to happen again you will come to the place said on the paper attached to the arrow and hand them over." Daichi said taking out a Kunai and threw it tearing Kuriko's shirt sleeve.

Kuriko grabbed where the kunai sliced and moved closer to her sister.

"Why do you want the elemental crystals?!" Momoko yelled.

"You'll find out when you come to the island." Him said and shot a red beam at Valese.

Everyone moved to protect, but couldn't get there in time. She looked at the beam in fear and screamed a loud piercing scream. Everyone froze in place as the beam hit her. Valese opened her eyes when she didn't feel anything. The beam had frozen in place.

Valese looked at it in question and then looked at everyone else. Him looked surprised and tried to move the beam again. It didn't move. Him tried again with the same results.

Valese moved out of the way and the beam moved again and hit the rubble behind her. Valese looked at it her eyes wide and asked what happened.

"I think you have powers to Valese." Miyako said.

Meanwhile, Him was directing another attack towards them and shot it. Valese turned around and screamed again. Again the beam stopped. Him aimed more beams at them, but this time almost hit them.

'That's weird. When Valese screamed the beam stopped, but when she didn't it kept going.' Miyako thought. 'I wonder if it reacts to her voice!'

"Valese! Say something to stop the beams!" Miyako half yelled.

"Okay! Um… Stop!" the beam kept coming. "Stop!"

'What's wrong?' Miyako thought. 'It should have worked.

"Valese! Sing it!!" Momoko yelled.

"Um... Stop!" she screamed in a sing-song voice.

The beam stopped. Valese sighed in relief and Him looked surprised.

"Fine! You and you're little stupid powers!" he yelled. "I still want those crystals! Or **you will** be Sorry!"

Daichi, Kari, and Him left in a gust of wind and faded away.

"You think we should?" Kaoru asked.

"We have to Kaoru. We wouldn't want something like this to happen again." Momoko said sadly.

"Yes Kaoru, we have to," Miyako said quietly.

"Fine we'll do it?" Kaoru said.

"Yes," Miyako and Momoko nodded.

"Do what?" the boys asked with the king and Queen nodded.

"We'll explain." Momoko said. "But first we need to send a letter to the professor to send us our pirate crew."

"On it," the King said.

"William, please send a letter to Luna Island ASAP." The King said.

William nodded and left quickly.

"Now what is this all about? And your pirates Huh?" the boys said.

"First this has to do with Valese" Miyako said. "I think Valese has a power too."

"But what is my power?" Valese asked.

"Judging by how you used it. I would say you have the power of sound." Momoko said.

"Sound how do I use the power of sound?"

"All you do is sing Valese. You have a wonderful voice you deserve the power." Miyako said.

Valese sighed and nodded. She started singing and then Momoko attacked her. As expected the stack was stopped.

"I think she can do more than stop attacks" Kaoru said. "I think she can corrupt the mind with the sound vibrations depending on how high or low her voice is."

"Okay second we are undercover as pirates." Momoko said.

"How can you be undercover Pirates?!" Takeshi yelled.

"We work for this corporation run by our Boss. Our undercover is as Pirates." Miyako explained.

"We were asked by the King and Queen, your parents, to be your body guards because someone had been sent to assassinate you twice correct?" Kaoru asked.

The King nodded. The boys looked at their parents with wide eyes.

"You got **girls **to be our body guards!" they yelled. "How could you!"

"It wasn't our choice." They said. "Their boss sent them! We didn't know they were going to be girls. We knew how much you hate them."

"Hey!" the girls said.

"Sorry," the boys looked at them in fear.

"Anyways, there are these crystals we have called elemental crystals." Miyako started.

"And what are elemental crystals?" Takeo asked.

"Elemental crystals are crystals that we were entrusted to when we got our powers." Kaoru said.

"How come we don't have elemental crystals though?" Takeshi said.

"You don't have elemental crystals because your powers are separated from the main powers." Momoko said.

"Huh?"

"It works like this. You see there are these four creatures. They have the powers of Air, Water, Fire, and Earth. Since we have those main powers except of Air, which our Boss has, we have the elemental crystals."

"I sort of get it." Takeshi said.

"You see your powers are derived from our main powers. Like wind. You may think wind and air are the same thing, but they are not." Kaoru said.

"How?" Kenta asked.

"You see wind comes from air. Wind is air, but it is blowing. Another example is Takeshi's power of being psychic and the newly found power of sound by Valese. Like water has vibrations those powers use nothing, but vibrations. Sound using the sound vibrations and psychic powers using the vibrations of the brain and controlling it." Momoko said.

"Okay we get it now," they said and the girls continued.

"Now since we are the protectors of the crystals we can't let it fall into the wrong hands. It also keeps us alive." Momoko said.

"What do you mean keeps you alive?" Takeo asked.

"The crystals are sealed inside our bodies. If someone learns how to take them out we'll still live, but if the crystals were broken we lose all our energy and die." Miyako said quietly.

"I see," they said.

"But why do they want the crystals?" the Queen asked.

"The crystals have a lot of power sealed inside it. It's the excess power from the four elemental creatures that gave the humans the elemental powers." Kaoru replied with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Ohh"

"But that's not only it." Momoko said. "I think they want to use it to make the world turn to pure darkness."

"What," everyone looked at Momoko surprised.

"I think that because for every good thing there has to be a bad thing like Yin and Yang." She replied turning to Kaoru and Miyako. "Remember when we were researching our powers and we found out that the elemental creatures were separated from their evil sides so they gave the elements evil."

"Yeah I remember that." They said.

"So what are you going to do?" the King asked.

"We are going to the place mentioned in the letter attached to this arrow." Momoko said picking up said arrow and getting the piece of paper off.

"Were coming too." the boys said.

"You three can't" Kaoru said.

"And why not?" they answered.

"You three aren't nearly done with your training. Sure you can use them a little more than you used to now, but you still don't know if they'll work or not if you want them too." Miyako said.

"But we can help." They begged. "Please."

"Let them go," the King said.

"Why?" the girls asked.

"I think it would be good training and experience for them. After all they haven't left this palace since they were bored." He said.

"Alright." Momoko smiled. "They're coming"

The boys jumped for joy and laughed.

A couple days later

The boat and crew had arrived at the dock and everyone was saying good bye. In the past couple days everyone left from the village had been trying to rebuild it with help from the girls' powers. They almost finished and now were saying good bye to the three princes and the girls.

"Hey Momo, Omiya, Okou have you three been keeping the boat nice for us?" the Momoko and Kaoru asked. (Remember Miyako is silent)

"Of course captains why wouldn't we?" they answered.

The boys walked up to the girls and their mouths dropped. They were looking at three girls who looked just like Momoko, Kaoru, and Miyako just with different hairstyles. The girls laughed and told them to come over.

"Hey guys this is Momo, Omiya, and Okou." Kaoru and Momoko said.

"Why do you look like them?" they asked.

"What you three don't want someone else to look like your girlfriends Okou (the Kaoru look-alike) said.

"They are not our girlfriends. They are our friends and bodyguards." They said.

"Oh so you need women body guards now," she asked.

"It wasn't our choice1" they yelled/ Takeo said.

"Alright alright calm down." Okou said then turned to the girls and smirked. "You three really know how to pick em."

"What ever Okou let's go we have limited time." They replied in their usual cold voice when they were with their crew and everyone got on board.

They raised the sails and they were off to the Land of Shadows. The girls showed the boys the ship and told them where they would be most of the time and introduce them to the rest of the crew.

"This journey is going to take a while." Kaoru said walking up to Miyako who was looking over the rail as usual.

Miyako nodded. "Back to the silent thing huh" Kaoru said. I noticed you were very talkative when Takeo was around. What's up with that?"

Miyako remained silent and Kaoru sighed and walked away. She saw Momoko and they began talking about plans for what was going to happen.

A/N That's the end of chap eleven Now I wan all of you guys to vote on how long you want me to make this fic because I starting to get to the actual plot of this story so please reviews on how long you would like it and please don't say something ridiculous like 100 chapters. Now Yay! I hope this chapter was long and they are back with their crew. Yay! Please Review and as you know this story is now under the PPGZ section.

A3


	12. Teasing

A/N Yay

A/N Yay! Chapter 11! I've been feeling dead the past couple of days because of the cold I have. So I don't know if this chapter will be any good. I'm sorry if it isn't and I think I'll make this fic between 20-30 chapters I guess. Anyways here's the next chapter thanks to:

Hi Kitsune-LOL yes they are

miyakogotokuji04- Yes they will get together eventually there's going be a twist for it.

theupdaters- Thanks for the suggestions on chapters

Chapter 12: Teasing

Momoko was staring out into the sea thinking of new strategies. She looked around and saw Kaoru doing her job and telling people their jobs for the day. Miyako and Valese went back to working on the ship as the cooks. Kuriko and Shou were in their room playing cards and Dai was making sure Takeshi, Takeo, and Kenta weren't getting into trouble.

"So what are we going to do?" Kaoru said walking up to Momoko after her yelling spree to the crew.

"I think only us, the boys, and Dai, Shou, Kuriko, and Valese are going to get off the ship." Momoko said still staring out at the ocean.

"Why? Don't you think we'll need their help." Kaoru said.

"I know, but I have a feeling there is more to this than Him let's on. We'd just be leading them to their demise if we bring the crew too." Momoko said.

"Alright," Kaoru said. "I'll go check on everyone." She left and Momoko was once again left alone.

1234567890

With Dai and the Boys

"Alright!" Dai smiled at the boys. "We're going to work on the concentration of your energy so we can control your emotions!"

"Ugh! Again! Do you know how long we've been doing that?" the boys groaned.

"You better get used to it because that's part of training." Dai said.

"Fine," the boys grumbled out. They closed their eyes along with Dai and began meditating. Soon they were surrounded by a red, navy blue, forest green, and purple light. Their energy waves started moving around their bodies and started expanding a little.

"Now bring the energy back in," Dai spoke softly.

The boys gave an mmhm sound and started focusing on bringing their energy into their body to form a ball right at their chest. After a few minutes the boys accomplished the task and fell back onto the floor panting.

Dai looked at the boys calmly and said. "Again,"

"What," they boys got up only to fall back down.

"Stop trying to get up your wasting energy now do it again." Dai said still calm.

They heard a knock at the door and Dai said to come in.

"How's everything?" Kaoru walked in smirking.

"Your brother's worse than you!" Kenta whined.

"Oh How so?" Kaoru said thoughtfully.

"Save us!" Takeshi said.

"Why don't you go to your girlfriend and ask." Kaoru said to Takeshi.

He stopped yelling and blushed he turned away and started mumbling stuff in his defense.

Kaoru's smirk widened. "What was that?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Takeshi yelled out.

"Oh? And Just what is she then?" Kaoru asked.

Takeshi gave a small gasp and his eyes widened. "Well... um… You see… She's"

"Leave him alone Kaoru," Miyako said softly and walked into the room carrying trays of food.

"She gave Kenta his tray of food followed by Kaoru. She then walked up to Dai and Takeshi and gave them their food.

"Thanks Miyako." Takeshi whispered when she gave him the food.

Miyako nodded and then walked to Takeo and gave him his food. He looked at her and gave her a big smile in thanks. Miyako nodded then left the room.

1234567890

With Momoko

Momoko had retired to her room and was now sitting at her desk thinking up some plans to get some more supplies. 'We're losing supplies faster now because of the extra people we need more.'

Her room door opened and Miyako walked in. She saw Momoko working at her desk and just walked up to it and left the bowl of food on the desk. She walked out the door and down the hall to her room to eat something.

She sat down and started thing. 'I wonder what will happen.' She looked at her chest and put a hand on it. 'They want the crystal so I have to protect it with my life.'

'I hope everyone gets out okay when we fight. I don't want another repeat of what happened to my family.' She sat down on her bed and started eating her soup. She picked up the spoon and lifted it to her mouth. 'We are probably going to attack a village soon we need more supplies'

Miyako kept eating and thinking about different scenarios that would happen when they arrived in the Land of Shadows. Valese walked in to get the bowls.

"Are you okay Miyako?" she asked. "You don't look very well"

Miyako sighed. "I fine" was all she said.

Valese walked out of the room before she left she said" Get some sleep Miyako you need it." She smiled and left closing the door.

1234567890

With Kuriko and Shou

"Oh oh ! Oh!"

"Speed!" Kuriko yelled.(I couldn't think of another game and I love speed.)

"Can't we play something else?" Shou said exasperated. "This is your twelfth win."

"Sure what else?" Kuriko asked.

"I don't know," Shou growled out a little and looked down onto the bed and started rubbing his pounding head.

Kuriko looked at him and gasped. She turned away and her bottom lip began to tremble.

Shou looked up to find Kuriko quiet. 'That's strange she never quiet.' "Kuriko?" he asked. There was no answer.

"Kuriko are you okay?" he asked again.

He suddenly saw her shoulders trembling and he took a deep breath and breathed out. He put a hand on her shoulder and she pushed him away. He ran a hand through his light green hair and sighed. 'Why is it always me?'

"Kuriko," he said again.

"What," Kuriko growled out in annoyance.

Shou jumped back frightened. Kuriko was glaring at him. He backed up against the headboard of the bed. His back hit the head board and he looked up at her in fear.

"Ku- Kur- Kuri- Kuriko?" he stuttered out.

"Yes Shou," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"What are you doing?" Shou asked still scared.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Kuriko smirked and left the room to go to the deck.

"Aw man why do these things always happen to me?" Shou said rubbing his head again.

"Maybe because you cause it." Shou jumped at the voice and looked at the door to see his older brother walk in. Shou sighed in relief and calmed down. He looked away from his brother and got up off the bed.

12345667890

With Kaoru

After Miyako left the four boys and Kaoru went on eating.

"So how have you been with your girlfriend?" Kaoru asked smirking on the inside. She laughed when she saw Takeshi starting to choke on his soup and blush a tomato red.

He stopped chokeing on his soup and yelled. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"How do you know it was Momoko I was talking about?" Kaoru asked slyly.

"I- You- Momoko- me – She," he cried out exasperated. "I don't know anything anymore!" and sat on the bed in fetal position sucking his thumb.

"Then Momoko walked in seeing Dai and Kaoru laughing at Takeshi with Kenta just eating and Takeo trying to calm him down .

"What did you do this time Kaoru?" she asked.

She played innocent. "Nothing Momoko," she laughed some more and left the room.

Momoko walked over to Takeshi and started rubbing his back and whispered random soothing words to him. He eventually stopped and sat up on the bed blushing. He turned his head away from Momoko and she smirked, but didn't say anything.

"How did that happen? What did Kaoru do?" Takeo asked.

Momoko looked at him still smirking. "There is a reason why we let her interrogate our prisoners."

"Oh god!" Kenta looked at Momoko in fear.

Takeo left Dai's room getting sleepy after his meal. He walked into the room he shared with Miyako since she is always never in her room. He looked at the bed and saw her sleeping on it peacefully.

He walked over to the bed sleepily and just laid next Miyako and soon fell asleep.

A/N Well there's the chapter sorry it was short I hope I can make the next one longer well please review and thanks for everyone's chapter ideas. I might bring out my yugioh fic tomorrow so please take a look at that too if you like yugioh. Thanks

A3


	13. Attacks and Dreams

A/N Yay

A/N Yay! It's chapter 13! Sorry to everyone that I got this out late, but I was working on my Yugioh fic. I have a lot of ideas for fan fiction right now and have been writing them down so I'm trying to at least start all of them. So anyway here's chapter 13 thanks to:

Miyakogotokuji04- LOL Don't worry I won't

MewCuxie12- Thanks

Hi Kitsune- LOL

Kenish1406- Thanks

Theupdaters- LOL It's alright you were busy :) LOL

Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z, but I own the plot so ha!

Chapter 13: Attacks and Dreams

Takeo was sleeping serenely on the bed next to Miyako. He was waking up from his deep sleep. He kept his eyes closed a little longer though he was awake. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

'I wonder when this is going to be over?' he thought then sighed.

Takeo was a bout to get out of the bed when he felt something grip his hand. He looked over to Miyako. She had her eyes closed tight and her right hand gripped the bed sheet while her left hand gripped Takeo's wrist. Her whole body was shivering.

Takeo looked at her worriedly. Miyako began to thrash from side to side as if trying to stop something. Takeo grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her awake.

"Miyako!" he yelled. "Miyako! Wake up!"

Miyako's thrashing had increased and she was turning from side to side. Takeo tried to keep her in place and wake her up at the same time.

"Miyako!" he yelled for her again. "Miyako!"

Miyako's thrashing began to slow down, but she was still shivering. Takeo looked down at her still worried. Miyako calmed down a little more and her eyes opened slowly. Takeo looked at her crystal blue eyes and sighed in relief. Miyako blinked. She sat up and stared at Takeo who was still looking at her.

Miyako rubbed her crystal blue eyes and asked. "What happened? You looked like you just saw someone die."

"No-Nothing," Takeo said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Miyako asked and smiled a little. She got up off the bed and put on her boots.

"We should go, it's almost time for your training again and I need to make dinner for the crew." Miyako said and walked out of the room and down. Takeo stared at Miyako as she left the room. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and pulled on his boots then walked out the door and down the opposite hall.

1234567890

With Momoko

Momoko walked into her room and took off her coat. She looked towards her bed and saw Takeshi laying on it reading a book. She looked over at the far wall and saw her chest open.

"I see you found my books you anorexic." She smirked.

"I guess and I told you I'm not anorexic." Takeshi sad not looking up from the book.

"Sure you aren't," Momoko smirked again and walked over to the bed. She laid down next to him. She turned her head toward the candle that was sitting on her desk. She stared at the candle light for a while. Takeshi looked away from his book and at Momoko.

He saw her still staring at the candle. He sat up slightly and tapped her shoulder. Momoko came out of her trance and looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Takeshi asked going back to reading his book.

Momoko smiled. "Nothing. Just thinking of what were going to do when we get to the Land of Shadows."

"Oh," Takeshi said.

Momoko turned over on the bed and snuggled into her pillow. She turned her head away from the candle light and closed her eyes. Takeshi looked at her again and saw that her breathing had evened out.

He got up off the bed and pulled the sheet from under him. He covered Momoko and got into the bed with her and leaned against the ship's wall. He looked at Momoko one more time and then went back to reading.

1234567890

With Kaoru

Kaoru was on deck giving her orders to everyone on the ship. She told Momoko to rest. She hadn't had rest at all since we boarded the ship. When she had finished giving everyone their duties, she went into her Earth stance and began to train. She moved her hands and legs swiftly and kept and strong stance. She kept at it for a little while longer then she stopped and picked up her sword and began her sword techniques.

Kenta walked through the door that led to the deck and saw Kaoru training in the middle of the deck. He stared at her in awe just like the time he first met her. He walked towards the railing of the ship and took a seat on the barrel never taking his eyes off of Kaoru.

"Did you need something?" Kaoru grunted turning swiftly to slash an imaginary opponent behind her.

"No not really," Kenta replied still following her movements with his eyes.

Kaoru ignored Kenta's presence and went on with her training. Kenta just stared at her the whole time looking at her graceful movements. Kaoru stopped to rest. Kenta noticed she was sweating and breathing heavily. Kaoru looked at Kenta and walked over to him sitting on a different barrel next to him.

"What do you want?" Kaoru asked knowingly.

"What do you mean 'What do I want?' I don't want anything," Kenta replied.

"Yeah right Kenta. Do you know how long you've been sitting there and watching me?" Kaoru asked.

"No. How long?" He asked.

"Look for yourself." Kaoru said and pointed to the sky.

"Huh?" Kenta asked and looked where she pointed. He saw that it was already sunset and Kaoru had been practicing from noon. Kenta's eyes widened and he looked back at Kaoru sheepishly.

"So…" Kaoru said.

"So…" Kenta said. "Okay fine! I wanted to know if you- if you could maybe help me with my weapons training. I mean if you don't want to its okay, but I'm a major in weaponry and I'd be the worst weapons master if I can't even aim right and-"

"Slow down Kenta!" Kaoru said and laughed and put her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry I'll help you." Kaoru smiled.

Kenta let out a sigh of relief and looked up at Kaoru and smiled a little.

"What's with the relief? What you didn't think I'd say no did you?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, no, but compared to me I suck in my aim." Kenta admitted.

Kaoru looked at Kenta sternly she put her hands on his shoulders again and shook him slightly. "Don't you ever say that. I've been fighting and training since like the day I could walk! I should be farther than where I'm at in my training now! You when did you start your training?" she asked.

"I started training when I was thirteen," Kenta said.

"See what that was like three years ago?" Kaoru asked. "You should be at this level."

Kenta smiled. "Thanks Kaoru." Kenta walked away from Kaoru and back to their room.

Kaoru smiled and shook her head at his retreating form and went back to her training. She began slashing imaginary opponents.

1234567890

With Miyako

Miyako and Valese were in the kitchen hidden below the deck cooking the food for dinner. Valese was cutting vegetables and Miyako was preparing another dish for the crew.

"I see you've been all cuddly with Prince Takeshi lately." Valese suddenly said.

Miyako stopped stirring what she was making and gave Valese a look and blushed. "What are you talking about?" she whispered.

"I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about." Valese said cleaning off her knife and going to cut another stack of vegetables.

"No, No I don't know what you're talking about." Miyako said turning to her and leaning on the counter. "Please enlighten me." She said quietly.

Valese sighed and stopped chopping up vegetables. "I think you like him." Valese smirked.

Miyako turned and went back to stirring the food cooking. "I don't like Takeo okay." She whispered.

"Really? If that's true when did you stop calling him Prince Takeo or Master Takeo huh? When dealing with royalty you should know you need Prince or master as a sign of respect. When did you stop and when did he give you permission to call him by his name?" Valese smirked.

"Um… I don't know. I don't work under him anymore so it's not Master Takeo and I don't know why I call him just Takeo." Miyako said softly blushed slightly.

"See I told you, you like him." Valese repeated.

"Uh… Maybe… I don't know." Miyako whispered.

"I think you do, but you just don't want to believe it." Valese said going back to chopping the vegetables.

"Okay maybe I like him a little." Miyako whispered.

Valese gave her look. "Fine maybe a lot. No I know I like him a lot." Miyako said softly.

"There you go now was that so hard?" Valese asked.

"eh… I don't know sort of, but what if he doesn't like me back?" Miyako asked.

"Trust me he does." Valese smiled.

"How do you know?" Miyako asked.

"I just know. Wait a little longer and you'll see that I'm right." Valese said.

"Whatever. I'm going to go out and deliver this first batch start on the second." Miyako whispered before lifting a huge tray of food for the crew and walking out the door.

1234567890

With Takeo

Takeo was walking around under the deck thinking about Miyako and the nightmare she had earlier.

'I wonder what that was all about. I mean one minute she's thrashing around like something was attacking her, the next minute she wakes up and acts like nothing happened. There is something wrong with her.'

Takeo walked farther down the hall still thinking dodging other crew members running around taking orders from Kaoru.

'I mean she hardly ever talks even with me and when she does it's barely above a whisper. Also that time when Aya insulted her. What did she say again?

**FLASHBACK**

"_I'm sorry," he said._

_"What are you talking about?" she said quietly. "You have nothing to be sorry for." _

_"I'm sorry for not telling Aya off when she called you a slut." He said._

_"It doesn't matter," she said still looking down._

_Takeo looked at her and kneeled in front of her. "Are you crying?" he asked._

_Miyako looked up at him and shook her head. "No Master Takeo. I can't cry, not anymore." She replied. _

**END FLASHBACK**

'That's right she said she couldn't cry anymore. I wonder why she said that. Everyone can cry can't they Miyako should be no different. I'll ask her later maybe.'

1234567890

With Takeshi

Takeshi had just finished another of Momoko's stash of books. As he got up to pick out another he heard Momoko moving from behind him. He picked up another book and went to sit on the bed. Momoko sat up and looked at him.

"What time is it?" Momoko yawned still looking at him.

"I'd say it's about dinner time." Takeshi said.

Momoko 'ohed' and looked at her desk she saw there was a bowl of cold food sitting there. She turned to Takeshi angrily. Takeshi saw her angry face and backed away.

"Wh-Wh –What's Wro- wrong Mo-Mo- Momo-ko?" he stuttered out swallowing hard and beginning to sweat.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! I believe you know what is wrong you freaking anorexic! Watch hen you die don't blame me! I'll just sit there and laugh!" Momoko said raising her voice with each sentence.

"Momoko calm down!" Takeshi pleaded putting his hands on her shoulders a little.

Momoko knocked his hands away. "Don't you 'calm down me'! You better be eating!"

"I am. I will. I promise." Takeshi said. "Really." he said after seeing the look Momoko shot him.

"You better," Momoko said and wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe," Takeshi choked out.

"See if you don't eat that's what's going to happen to you. Your body will get all frail and weak and I'm not going to protect you even if I am your body guard." Momoko smirked at him letting him go and walking backward a little bit.

"Fine, Fine I'll eat something I swear." Takeshi said.

At that same moment Miyako walked in with two bowls of food for Takeshi and Momoko she handed each one their bowl and left the room.

Takeshi looked at the bowl and put it off to the side and began reading again. Momoko sighed and tackled him on the bed. She grabbed some rope from the floor and tied him to the bed hands behind his back.

"What was that for!" he yelled.

"You are going to eat the food Miyako and Valese prepared for you and you are going to like it." Momoko said she grabbed his bowl and lifted the spoon full of food to his mouth.

He opened his mouth and took the food in. "See now was that so bad?" Momoko said and fed him another spoonful of food.

Takeshi pouted and took in another spoonful of food.

1234567809

With Kenta

After Kenta had asked Kaoru to help him train he was ecstatic he ran into the room and jumped onto the bed a very unlike Kenta thing to do.

"Yes she's going to help me train like before when she was Buttercup," Kenta said. "I hope I don't emba-"

"Kenta what are you saying you would never say that! When did I go from tough guy to softy weak girl? Was it because of Kaoru? You gotta stop acting like this!"

'Maybe, maybe it was because of Kaoru.' He thought. 'But how? I can't possibly like her. Right. Do I like Kaoru? I mean I do, but like-like he? I don't know anymore!' He turned to his side on the bed and stared into space for a little while.

'Okay maybe I do like her that way, but she's just a training partner. How cold I have liked her that way? When did this happen?!'

He heard someone open the door and turned his gaze to the door.

1234567890

With Shou and Kuriko (thought I forgot about them huh)

Shou and Kuriko were practicing their concentration with Dai. Kuriko was practicing healing and staying in one area while Shou was meditating on controlling his emotions. Kuriko was so focused on healing that she didn't notice Shou come out of his trance. Shou opened one eye and focused on Kuriko. He sent a small jolt of thunder at her.

It hit her straight in the back and she yelped. She turned to look at him. "What was that for!?" she yelled.

Shou chuckled. "You should have seen your face!"

"Do I amuse you Shou?" Kuriko yelled.

Dai was watching in the background as Shou was getting yelled at by Kuriko. He had a feeling something was going on between those two. 'I guess my little brother made the first move then," he smirked at the scene.

Dai walked over to the two arguing kids and pulled Kuriko away from Shou before she strangled him. "Leave Kuriko alone Shou, she has to master this type of healing technique." Dai said.

"Thanks Dai," Kuriko said.

Dai looked at Kuriko and said. "Kuriko, do you mind practicing in your room for a while? I need to talk to my little brother."

"No problem Dai," Kuriko smiled and hugged him she skipped out the door, but not before turning to Shou and giving him a death glare.

Dai closed the door and walked up to his little brother. "What did you want to talk to me about big brother?" Dai asked.

"I saw that." Dai smirked at his little brother.

"Saw what?" Shou asked.

"I saw how you looked at Kuriko the whole time she was yelling at you with your dreamy eyes and smile." Dai said knowingly.

"I- I don't know what your talking about." Shou stuttered and turned away from his brother, but Dai stopped him.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Shou. It's perfectly natural for to have a crush on Kuriko. I mean you've known her like forever right?" Dai said.

"Yeah." Shou said blushing with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Dai chuckled at his little brothers actions. "So you admit you like her?" he asked.

"Of course I like her! If I didn't then we wouldn't be having this talk!" Shou yelled. "It's just she's so attached to you."

"Don't worry she's only like that because that's how she was raised, Shou. You should know that. She doesn't have a father and I'm the oldest of us all so of course she'd be attached to me with Momoko as her mother not to mention she spends all her time with me training." Dai explained. "And what ever time she does have without me or Momoko she goes directly to you, you know."

"Yeah, that is true." Shou said.

"Don't worry about it little brother she'll come around," Dai said and ruffled his brother's hair before walking out the door to get Kuriko.

1234567890

With Kuriko

Kuriko was studying her healing techniques in the books that Dai had given her when she started training. She was practicing them over and over one by one with out her energy use. She needed to master the movements before she did anything or she might screw up and lose a lot of energy.

She was going on to a new set of healing techniques when she heard the door open. She looked up from the huge book and saw Dai walk in.

"Kuriko you can come back now. I promise Shou won't do anything to you anymore." Dai smiled at her.

"Kay!" Kuriko said joyfully and skipped out the door book in hand.

1234567890

With Kaoru

After Kenta left Kaoru stopped with her training and was currently drying herself off with a towel. She walked down to the bottom of the deck and began walking to her room. 'Kenta sure has changed. I don't think he would have asked for help before?'

She heard some yelling from inside her room and decided to listen.

"Kenta what are you saying you would never say that! When did I go from tough guy to softy weak girl? Was it because of Kaoru? You gotta stop acting like this!"

Kaoru stopped listening and thought 'What is he blaming me for? It's not my fault he turned all 'girly'.' Kaoru put her hand on the door knob and opened the door. She walked in the room and saw Kenta staring at her with a tint of happiness in his eyes. His eyes widened when he finally took note of her presence.

She walked up to her small drawer where she kept her clothes and without a sound picked out a white shirt and black pants. She walked out of the room and to Miyako's empty one next door. She changed and walked back in. Kenta was still staring at the door with wide eyes.

"Why are you staring at me for?" Kaoru demanded.

Kenta came out of his stupor. "No- no reason." He said and looked away.

Kaoru looked at him weirdly. "Since when do you stutter?" she asked.

"I- I didn't stutter. What are you talking about." He said.

"What do you mean 'I didn't stutter' you just did." She said.

"No I didn't." he said and paused to think then pointed at her "It was your imagination."

"Whatever Kenta," Kaoru rolled her eyes and sat on the bed ready to go to sleep.

1234567890

With Momoko

It was now dark and Momoko was on deck watching the ship for any dangers that might happen. She was sitting on a barrel and staring out into the ocean.

"Do I like Takeshi?" she asked herself. Realizing she said that out loud she looked around, but saw that either everyone was asleep or wasn't paying attention to her. She sighed and went back to thinking.

'Of course I like him, although he can be irritating with his anorexia and what not, but from Kahoko told me before, she said that he never paid attention to anyone. He would just sit there reading his book and ignore everyone. That was true until I yelled at him that first time though. He always ignored me as if I was never there. Argh I don't have time to be thinking about this I have strategies to make for the battle and for our next target of supplies.'

Momoko got up and went to her room for paper and a writing utensil. She came back onto the deck and began forming the plans.

A/N Again Sorry for posting this chapter late I hope you all can forgive me. Maybe next chapter will have some action in it I'm not sure. Please Review for me I would like constructive criticism thanks

Momo

A3


	14. Sneak Attacks

A/N YAY

A/N YAY! It's chapter 14! I hope you all liked t he last chapter! Well anyway here's chapter 14 thanks to:

miyakogotokuji04-LOL Thanks Yes hopefully this chapter will be actiony

Hi Kitsune- LOL here's the update.

kenish1406- Thanks!

Chapter 14: Sneak Attacks

Three dark figures were lurking around in the shadows. They were leaving small orbs everywhere in open spaces and enclosed spaces. They reached the dock and climbed onto their ship grabbing their weapons.

"Momo, Omiya, Okou! Make sure Takeo, Kenta, and Takeshi stay on the ship and don't let them out of our rooms!" Momoko yelled behind her shoulder running back onto the dock getting ready for attack.

They heard and explosion from far away and saw a few houses burst into flames. The three girls ran towards the explosion while their crew going the other direction. There was another explosion and screams could be heard now.

"Meet back here as soon as possible then go to the ship Momo, Omiya, and Okou now what to do!" Kaoru yelled after them and ran off with Miyako and Momoko.

The soldiers for the island were already trooping out getting ready for attack while the villagers were trying to stop the fires. There was a last explosion and the troops came running at Miyako, Kaoru, and Momoko.

The three girls got into their stances preparing for a fight. Kaoru was the first of the three to breakaway. She ran directly into the cluster of men and began slashing them with her sword. She ran out from the rear of the cluster and twisted around. She waited a few seconds then about ten of the men fell down clutching their bodies to prevent their blood from pouring out of their bodies.

Miyako was next. She ran up to the cluster of men, and slashed them twirling around in her graceful water stance. She ran out of the cluster to join Kaoru. It wasn't until after Miyako exited the cluster did the men think of attacking. What was left went straight after Momoko.

Momoko flipped backwards a couple times and then got back into her stance. She got low to the ground and dashed out in a run to attack. Meanwhile, Kaoru and Miyako were attacking other people attempting to help the army. Momoko jumped high in the air taking some dead soldiers with her.

Momoko ran over to Miyako and Kaoru knocking down some soldiers on her way there. She jumped over Miyako and slashed her sword. A slash of fire came out of it and flew over the remaining people and soldiers. They all jumped back in fear. The fire surrounded them in a circle preventing them from getting out.

Kaoru and Miyako went around the corner with Momoko following. They ran down the street. They ran to the village square and found that some of their crew was already returning with some stuff. They went towards the back of the island to the mayor. They went up the hill and to the large house sitting on top.

"Ready for revenge?"' Kaoru asked.

"Yup," Miyako and Momoko said smirking.

Kaoru kicked open the door and planted a crystal orb in the door way. They ran up the stairs and found the mayor cowering in a corner. He pulled out a badge and stuttered.

"Momoko, Miya-ko, a-and Ka-Kaoru you th-three ar-are un-under a-arr-arrest."

Kaoru walked up to him and he pulled himself into a tight ball. Kaoru let out a loud cackle and smirked down at the cowering man.

"Arrested are we? Arrested for what?" Kaoru taunted.

"Yo-you th-thr-three-e are w-wa- wanted f-f-f-for mu-mur-murder an-d st-ste-stealing," the man forced out.

"Really?" Momoko said smirking.

"Y-es," the man said backing up further.

Miyako walked closer to the man and walked around him throwing open the double windows. The white curtains were blowing wildly because of the wind. Miyako walked back to the two and stood next to Kaoru.

"Well, I'll show you murder," Kaoru smirked and raised her hand some vines came out from the wooden desks surrounding them. The vines wrapped around the scared man and began squeezing.

The man screamed in fear and began struggling against the vines.

1234567890

On the ship

"What's going on!?" Takeshi yelled out to Momo.

Momo was holding back Takeshi from getting on deck. "Nothing is wrong!" she yelled. "Momoko said to stay in the room!"

"There is something wrong and I want to know!" Takeshi yelled and Momo began glowing purple. Momo was soon thrown against the wall. Takeshi ran passed her and up onto deck. He was soon on deck getting soaked in rain. Sometime during the struggle it had begun to rain.

Takeshi looked around and found Takeo and Kenta in a corner of the ship trying not to get knocked down by the other bustling pirates. He ran over to them and looked over the side of the ship. He saw they were near some rocks. He turned to see the ship being driven by one of the pirates. He was getting the closer to a ledge.

He looked around frantically and then looked up at the ledge. He saw a window opening to a balcony. Someone was walking out onto the balcony with a man. He looked over to Kenta and Takeo and saw they were looking there too. He looked back and saw Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako on the balcony. Kaoru was holding the man with vines.

She held the man over the balcony ledge. The man was still struggling to get out of Kaoru's hold. The three boys looked at the girls with wide eyes. 'They aren't gonna?' they thought.

1234567890

With the girls

They were now on the balcony Kaoru holding the man over the ledge. Miyako and Momoko pulled out their swords. They let their powers swirl around the swords. Momoko has to use more of her power to keep the flame going while Miyako used the water from the rain.

The three jumped on the balcony ledge and stood tall. Kaoru threw the pleading man into the air and pulled out her sword.

1234567890

The three boys were now watching from the middle of the ship in fear. They saw Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko, pull out their swords and the boys' faces soon changed to horror.

1234567890

Miyako, Kaoru and, Momoko slashed their swords at the man. Momoko burned the man's skin. The rain soon took care of the fire all that was left the charred man screaming in pain. Kaoru and Miyako went next they slashed their swords and kaoru's attack crushed the poor screaming man. Miyako's attack soon followed.

1234567890

The three boys looked up still in horror as Kaoru's and Momoko's attacks hit the man head on. They saw Miyako's attack coming and their eyes widened even more. Miyako had turned her water attack into sharp water blades. They squeezed their eyes shut just as the attack hit and felt themselves getting wet with something thicker than rain.

1234567890

Miyako's attacks hit head on. The man's blood splattered everywhere falling onto their ship below. The three girls put their sword back in their sheaths and jumped from the ledge onto their ship. They landed right in the middle of the ship on their knees. They stood up and turned around coming face to face with Takeo, Takeshi, and Kenta staring at them with fear and horror in their eyes.

The boys gasped slightly and took a small step back. The girls stared into their eyes trying to tell them something. The boys gave the girls no time to explain. They turned and ran as fast as they could to below deck. They ran to their rooms and slammed the door. They leaned on the back of the door and slid down to the wooden floor. They breathed in deeply and stood up walking to the bed.

1234567890

With Takeshi

Takeshi fell onto the bed holding his head. 'H-How could she do such a thing' he thought. The image replayed in his mind again.

Takeshi looked down to himself and saw he was still covered in a little of the man's blood. He whimpered holding his head even tighter. Tears began to stream down his face. He brought his knees to his chest and buried his head in them crying.

Kenta and Takeo were in the same predicament Takeo whimpering more and Kenta trying not to cry.

1234567890

Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako looked at the spot the boys stood seconds before. They sighed and began to walk down below the deck. The three reached their rooms and knocked.

1234567890

With Takeshi

Takeshi lifted his head from his knees and whimpered even more. He backed up against the wall.

"Takeshi?" Momoko whispered comfortingly against the door. "Takeshi may I come in?"

Momoko walked into the room quietly and walked over to the bed then wrapped her arms around Takeshi. Takeshi 'eeped' in fear and pulled away. Momoko looked a little hurt, but understood why he pulled away.

1234567890

With Kenta

"Kenta," Kaoru said shaking Kenta a little.

He looked up at Kaoru and Kaoru gasped. Kenta was crying Kaoru backed away a little then moved back and hugged him tighter.

"I I'm sorry," Kaoru whispered to him.

Kenta nodded and began to cry again. "Why?" he choked out through his tears. "You killed an innocent man."

"And how do you know he was innocent?" Kaoru shot back.

"I don't" Kenta said. "It's just a feeling."

Kaoru nodded.

1234567890

"Why?" Miyako repeated. "It wasn't our choice." Miyako looked away and stared at the wall.

"What do you mean it wasn't your choice!?" Takeo looked up raised his voice.

"It wasn't," Miyako said softly. "It was another mission given to us by Boss."

"and when did you get this so called mission?" Takeo asked.

"Our crew told us when they came." Miyako replied.

"I see," Takeo said wiping his face to remove the dried tears.

1234567890

"I wonder how they took it." Shou told Kuriko.

"I hope they understand it was just another mission," Kuriko replied crawling into the bed and sitting next to Shou.

Shou leaned onto Kuriko's shoulder and said. "I do hope they understand the situation though because from what Dai described it as, it wasn't very good."

"Yeah," Kuriko said.

A/N Not much action, but some I hope you all liked it. I think next chapter they'll be in the Land of Shadows or maybe the one after that. I don't know. Thanks everyone for their reviews. Please Review thanks

Momo

A3


	15. Hardships

A/N I'm sorry this is so late it's just I've been very busy with problems in my family, at school, and yeah I also lost the feeling of this fic and had major writer's block. I know what's going to happen at the end, it's just the things in between to lead up to it T_T. Here's Chapter 15 thanks to:

Hi Kitsune- I know but it was originally made for this story, but in the yugioh fic you know shadow realm Shadow lands so yeah =)

miyakogotokuji04- LOL thanks yup very strange hmm…

theupdaters- actually they are assassins that use pirating as an undercover thing =) Thanks for the review.

cookiemania789- Thanks for the review =)

Skyblueangel- Thanks for the review

Anime-Addict25- thanks =]

mangalvr- Yeah I know about all the grammar and punctuation I'm going through the story and trying to fix them right now =] thanks I'll try to tone it down a bit then

Hiroko Ai Suru- thanks

Domini-chan- thanks for all the reviews at the moment I'm trying to fix everything and add a bit more to it like u said =] If I need any help I'll ask k and u can b my Beta

Chapter 15:

Miyako, Momoko, and Kaoru were standing on a cliff on an island. The wind was blowing as they looked down over the cliff.

"Perfect," Momoko said turning to Kaoru and Miyako.

"What's perfect?" Takeshi said.

"Here, as a training area," Kaoru replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh," Takeshi said, Kenta and Takeo coming up to stand beside him.

The girls suddenly turned around and lunged at the boys with their swords. The boys jumped and immediately blocked the attacks.

"Good, you guys are getting faster," Miyako whispered.

"Yeah, Miyako's right you three are faster," Momoko said. Kaoru was looking behind the boys and nodded.

They all looked at Kaoru in question.

"Let's go" Kaoru said grabbing Kenta by his arm and dragging him off somewhere.

"Kaoru, don't break him!" Momoko yelled.

Kaoru waved a hand above her head "Whatever," she said.

"Hey," Kenta said struggling to get out of Kaoru's grip. "Where the hell are we going?"

Kaoru stopped, let go his arm, and looked at him. "You said you wanted help in target practice right?"

"Yeah, so…" Kenta said softly.

"Well hurry up. We've got training to do." Kaoru said and continued walking.

Kenta ran to catch up.

"Alright, first thing's first. You have to learn to concentrate." Kaoru said.

"Concentrate? I already know how to concentrate." Kenta said.

"Fine then, throw the knife and we'll see how well you can throw." Kaoru said and smirked knowingly.

Kenta looked at her nervously and threw the knife. The kunai landed way off course from its target. "I thought you already knew how to concentrate?" Kaoru said smirking playfully.

"Shut up!" Kenta yelled blushing in embarrassment.

Kaoru suddenly turned serious, "That's enough messing around now. You need to learn to concentrate because not only will it aid you in being an expert marksman, but it will also help you control your power of wind."

Kenta sighed and tried again. He aimed then threw the kunai. This time it was in range with the target.

"I thought you were better than that from what you do at the castle when I worked there." Kaoru said surprised.

"I- I know I can do better it's just…" Kenta trailed off looking at the ground nervously.

Kaoru sighed 'What happened before is still bugging him. He's still scared of me' she thought.

She looked back at Kenta and saw that he was still looking at the ground, ashamed. Kaoru walked up to him and stood next to him. "It's alright," she said not looking at him.

Kenta quickly shifted his gaze to Kaoru questioningly. "I'm not stupid you know." Kaoru said catching his look. "I know what a person feels," Kaoru walked away from him and started walking deeper into the forest.

Kenta was about to run after her when she stopped and spoke without turning around. "Don't take another step! Just keep on practicing. I just need time to think." She said and walked farther away. "Oh, and you better be at least somewhat better when I come back." she turned around and continued walking.

Kenta looked at Kaoru's retreating form sadly. 'I'm sorry, Kaoru. It's just… I just- I just don't know anymore.' He turned to the targets, taking out a kunai and aimed.

1234567890

Takeo was currently following Miyako through the forest.

"Miyako, I still don't get why you killed that man." Takeo stopped walking.

"It was just another mission. I told you that, already."she replied spftl.

"But, I want to know the reason why."

Miyako turned to look Takeo straight in the eyes. He drew back in fear seeing her eyes darken.

"Our assassin organizations has been tracking that man for a while." Miyako started.

"So, that doesn't mean anything. Why did you three kill him? Is that the influence you show on Kuriko and Shou!

"We were ordered that if we found him he was to immediately be killed." Miyako said ignoring Takeo's rants.

"Again, why?" Takeo raised his voice.

"We don't know why we do things, we only do it because we know how." Miyako replied and turned around walking deeper into the forest.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" Takeo yelled.

Miyako turned around angry. "You know what, Takeo? Just drop it, what's done is done! The past can't be changed! How do you think I feel about this, huh?! I've seen more than just a tiny little murder in my lifetime, and I've dealt with it perfectly. While you've just seen a person die and can't forget it! Just shut up about it and follow me!" she yelled out.

Takeo took a step back in fear. "Miyako?" he questioned.

Miyako paused and put her head in her hands shaking it. "I'm sorry, Takeo, I shouldn't have said that" Miyako whispered.

Takeo walked over to Miyako and hugged her. "No it's alright, Miyako, I deserved that. Now let's go."

Miyako nodded. They walked deeper into the forest until they saw a clearing. There was a lake in the middle of the forest.

"Why are we here?" Takeo asked.

"You need to learn how to get your ice to be made at will."

"But I thought that emotions controlled them." Takeo said.

"That's true, but you have something called your inner emotion, if you can harness that then you learn to control your power by emotion. Now let's get started" Miyako said.

1234567890

Takeshi and Momoko were also walking through the forest, but now they were climbing down a steep cliff. Momoko had no problem doing it, Takeshi, however, had a huge problem.

"Ahh!" Takeshi slipped down the cliff again.

"Calm down! If you don't then you'll die!" Momoko said from the bottom off the cliff.

"Easy for you to say! Your already down there!" Takeshi yelled back and squeaked as he slid down even farther getting a few scratches on his arms.

Momoko sighed and pulled out something out of her bag on her shoulder. Takeshi looked down at her and yelled. "Hey I was wondering here that book went! It's mine!"

"Well get your anorexic butt down here and get it!" Momoko yelled back.

Takeshi was about to retort when he looked straight down and pictured the cliff the man was murdered at. He shook frantically and let his grip on the rocks slip.

"Ahh!!" he screamed in fear squeezing his eyes shut

Momoko jumped at the high pitched scream Takeshi let out and saw him falling off the side of the cliff. She jumped up and caught him, getting knocked down in the process, as soon as he was about to impact on the ground.

Takeshi opened his eyes slowly. "Momoko? Momoko where are you?" he asked.

"Get off! For an anorexic your freaking heavy!" Momoko yelled from under him.

Takeshi rolled off of her. Momoko sat up. "well, looks like you didnt pass that test."

"What test to control your powers better climbing down the cliff would have helped you control your psychic powers, if you fell." Momoko said rubbing her head.

"Oh,"

A/N well here's a replacment chapter and it's longer! Please review it's almost my b-day 15 yrs baby! ^_^ Wednesday can't wait ^_^

A3


	16. STOP!

A/N Yay I'm finally back with a new chapter for Purfect Angels I have such a bad writers block so if any want to give suggestions it would be appreciated for help and other stuff. so here's the next chapter thanks to:

mangalvr

MewCuxie12

miyakogotokuji04

Hiroko Ai Suru

xXxAmuToxXx

mo

Nikooru-sama

ziel101

Chapter 16:STOP!

Kaoru was currently walking through the deep forest after storming away from Kenta. She didn't really know _where _she was going, she was just going there.

"Why can't they get over it," She said, talking to herself. "I mean, after that happened to me with my father, it didn't take me this long to get over something like that. Then again, my whole life had been training so it wasn't really much of a bad thing in my opinion, it was just a mission that had to be done. ARGH! This is so annoying!" she yelled letting herself fall onto the dirt ground.

She dug her hands into the dirt to feel the soft ground below her and sighed, sitting up. "They are never going to control their powers if they're afraid of them, which is a most likely."

Kaoru got up from the ground, dusting herself off. She then started her walk back to their shelter.

"Wow! I didn't realize I walked for such a long time." she said looking up at the setting sky.

She walked farther before she got a suspicious feeling in her gut. Using her periferal vision, she looked from side to side for a sign that something wasn't right. She heard a snap from her left and reached for her kunai.

Another snap from her right, and she moved as fast as she could to spot the thing making the noise. She got into a defensive stance and began to slowly move around looking for the moving thing. She circled her body around the area she was standing, but found nothing.

_"It's probably just your mind" _a voice said next to her ear.

Kaoru spun around with lightening speed. "Who's there!"

She backed up a bit and hit something. She quickly turned around and noticed it was a tree trunk.

_"What's wrong, Kaoru, afraid?"_ the voice came again, echoing through the empty forest.

"Show yourself!" Kaoru said, her kunai out in front of her.

It was quiet for a few more minutes before she heard some more rustling. Kaoru threw her kunai and heard the thunk as it hit a tree. She reached for another kunai, and began to turn. She turned full and someone jumped her from above.

A net was wraaped around her shot from the side and she fell to the ground, struggling to get out of the thick-roped net. Someone came out from the shadows and stopped right in front of Kaoru, kicking her hard throwing her into a tree trunk.

Kaoru groaned as she looked up to her captor. "Who are you!" she yelled.

"I'm Sedusa." the woman cackled as a group of green men came up behind her. "This, is the GangGreen Gang."

Kaoru looked at the group of six and shrank against the tree. Sedusa walked up to her slashing through the net and to her stomach, using her claw-like nails. Kaoru winced in pain as she feltthe warm red substance flow out of her. She only moved to use her arm to attempt to stop the blood.

"What do you want?" she growled out.

"Hmm... Only you dead and the earth crystal." Sedusa said boredly twirling the same kunai Kaoru had thrown.

"You will never get it, might as well let me go!" she yelled back standing up, only to be thrown through the tree and hit another by the biggest one there, Big Billy.

Kaoru stood up weakly wiping the blood from her mouth. "If it's a fight you want, then I'll be glad to accept." she said.

Kaoru grabbed another kunai as she ran at the group, while they were bracing themselves. She threw the kunai as hard as she could and jumped in the air tackling down what looked like the leader or the GangGreen Gang. The kunai hit the smallest one in the heart, killing him instantly from the poison on the tip of the blade. Kaoru beat the crap out of the leader before standing and going after the big one.

"Yoooou'll have to get threw me firsssst" something slithered in her way.

Kaoru kneeled to the floor punching it, sending vibrations for miles and also getting the snake-like thing out of her way. She ran forward dodging the huge green blob that tried to run her over. The thing rolled into a ball and followed her every move.

Kaoru barely dodged out of the way, the second time, her wound slowing her down. 'Argh! this is getting nowhere!'

She moved the trees and roots to slow down the huge blob ball, but nothing worked. She ran farther into the forest panting, moving her legs faster and faster. She saw a ledge and saw that the blob was still following her. She ran as fast as she could and made it look like she jumpedoff the cliff, soon the big blob followed, plumetting to his death.

_"That was a smart move."_ something whispered into her ear as she tried to calm her racing heart down.

She pushed herself forward. "Get away from me you evil, Bitch!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Language my dear." Sedusa said moving to attack Kaoru.

Kaoru blocked her first moveby jumping as high as she could into the air. She looked behind her to find Sedusa was there.'Damn! She's fast!'

Before she was able to comprehend it, she had been hit and was falling towards the ground with a thud.

Kaoru tried to stand, but found she couldn't move. 'What the hell! What's wrong with my body? I - I feel so weak. What was that?'

"Well, well the great Kaoru of the Earth element can't move. I'll make sure to end it quickly." She said looking at Kaoru's blank, distant eyes.

Sedusa hardened her snake-like hair and aimed the points at Kaoru. "DIE!" she yelled.

'Looks like this is the end. I'm really going to die.' Kaoru said in her head.

1234567890

"Kenta? Where's Kaoru? I thought she was with you?" Dai said as Kenta walked in to the camp.

"She sort of stormed off in the middle of training." Kenta said ashamed. "I thought she would have been bakc by now."

"She's not, everyone except Kaoru is here." Kuriko said.

"It's alright, Kenta. She'll be back evetually," Momoko said.

"We're having something to eat right now. Why don't you join us?" Miyako said.

"Alright," Kanta said sitting down.

Everyone was having a fun time talking about random things that came to mind when a huge vibration threw them onto the hard ground.

"What was that!" Takeshi yelled.

"Dai! it's Kaoru! I would know that ground vibration anywhere!." Shou said.

"Something must be wrong! She never usesher powerful ground vibrations unless somethings really wrong!" Momoko said.

"Let's go help her then," Dai yelled running towards the middle of the forest still feeling hte ground vibrate slightly.

"Kaoru! Kaoru, where are you!" Dai yelled.

The group came across a few dead bodies and one standing in the middle blubbering stupidly pointing to the right.

The group followed his pointing and came to a clearing where a small cliff was. They stopped and looked in horror as a woman was about to kill Kaoru.

"Dai, why isn't she moving!" Shou said shaking him slightly.

"Well, well the great Kaoru of the Earth element can't move. I'll make sure to end it quickly." the woman said hardening her snake-like hair and aimed the points at Kaoru. "DIE!" she yelled.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!" Kenta yelled.

The wind twirled around him like razors cutting off the woman's hair just as it was about to pierce through Kaoru's stiff body.

"Ahh! My hair! My beautiful hair!" Sedusa yelled.

She turned to Kenta and ran towards him her claw nail out in fron of her. Dai hurried to make a force feild with his healing powers. It came up just in time and Sedusa was thrown back.

She got up angrily, "You'll pay!" she yelled and disappeared into dust.

Kenta ra nover to Kaoru pulling her into his arms. "Kaoru! Kaoru! Dai wha't warong with he?"

"It's just a poison. Kuriko and I'll take care of her." Dai said pulling Kaoru into his arms, bridal style and followed everyone back to their camp, Kenta following slowly behind with Shou.

"Don't worry, Kenta, she'll be fine." he said smiling.

1234567890

The group was currently back at the camp.

"That was real close, don't you think, Momoko." Miyako whispered.

"Too close, Miyako. We have to watch ourselves in case something like this happens again."

Dai and Kuriko walked up to them. "Kaoru's doing fine, now." he said.

"She's resting at the moment," Kuriko said from her spot on Dai's head.

Shou looked at them from his spt next to Kenta and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Kenta noticed and followed his vision to the small, hyper girl. He smirked and patted Shou's head.

"Don't worry, it's alright." he said and stood up to see go to Kaoru.

A/N Sorry another short update, ubt finals start tomorrow for me and I suddenly got back my inspiration for this story so I decided to type up another chapter ^_^ It's all going to finish up soo so watch out for it and so yup Please Review! Thanks! ^_^


	17. Missing and Heading Out

A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm back again! It's almost been a year since I posted this story up! ^_^ I think this fic has about 3-4 more chapters to go so it'll be done soon! I bet some of you are like she finally updated! XD I would like to thank all of you that waited so long. So yeah I got my comp upgraded and I got spell check again! ^_^ Yay! So here's chapter 17! Thanks to:

Midnight Ghost

xXxAmuToxXx

KireiMiyako

ziel101

rawr biitee meh x3

iMMAStARxO

cavlin76

Mo12341234

mimi907658

MiyakoxBoomer411

Halle78657

TheDeavil

Chapter 17: Missing and Heading Out

Kaoru woke up from her sleep in the middle of the night. She looked around, only to find a fire and everyone sleeping around it for its warmth. She sat up, slowly, and saw Kenta lying next to her. She stood up, which caused her great pain, and proceeded to walk around the camp.

She grabbed her weapons and walked towards the dark forest. She pulled out a kunai and sat at the base of a tree watching over her friends from the darkness of the forest. She picked up a rock and started to sharpen her kunai while she waited. She sat there for an hour before she stood up and walked to the cliff she had been injured at before. She stood there, silently, for a few minutes. Her clothes blew in the cold night air. Her eyes flashed a dark green and she suddenly disappeared leaving dust flying everywhere.

1234567890

Miyako woke up with a start. She looked around and saw that Kaoru was gone. She reached over in panic and shook Momoko from her peaceful slumber.

"Momoko! Momoko! Get Up!" Miyako whispered.

"Mmm... What's wrong?" Momoko asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Kaoru's gone!" Miyako whisper yelled.

"What!?" Momoko shrieked, waking up everyone in the process.

"What's wrong, Momoko?" Takeshi said sleepily.

"What's with all the noise, Big Sister?" Kuriko said.

"Kaoru's gone." Momoko answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The group was back on the ship and sailing through the gloomy day. When they had gone back to the ship they had found a note from one of Him's henchmen explaining that Kaoru was gone and never coming back. He had taken her while they were asleep.

This is why they were sailing across the ocean at this moment.

"Do you think Kaoru's alright, Shou?" Kuriko asked.

Shou smiled. "I'm sure she's fine, Kuriko, Don't worry."

"Alright, if you say so." Kuriko said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Shou, I have some training to do."

"I'll see you later." Shou smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Argh! I still don't get how Kaoru just let herself get taken like that! She's too strong! How the hell did him even get to her!! Answer me that, Takeshi!" Momoko yelled while pacing in her cabin below deck.

Takeshi was currently reading a book on Momoko's bed his lunch still untouched.

"Are you even listening to me anorexic boy!" Momoko said and grabbed the book from Takeshi's hands.

"Hey!" Takeshi said.

"You know the drill." Momoko smirked.

"Argh... you know I really hate you sometimes." Takeshi said grabbing his plate of food.

"This wouldn't happen if you would just eat your food, you know." Momoko said laying the book on a nightstand for Takeshi to pick up after he was done.

Miyako was currently practicing her water movements using the ocean water. She became bored and laid on the wooden deck of the ship staring up into the sky, unconscious twirling around some water in her hands. 'It's such a gloomy day."

Someone tapped Miyako on the shoulder and she immediately attack surprised. "Hey!" Takeo yelled.

Miyako looked above her and saw the water she just attacked with was frozen in a dagger like form in front of Takeo.

"Dang you just scared me half to death." Takeo laughed as ice melted.

Miyako smiled. "Sorry, Takeo, you caught me by surprise." Miyako sat up.

Takeo sat next to her. "Is there something wrong, Miyako? You seemed really deep in thought." Takeo said.

"Hmm.. Nothings really wrong. I was just thinking about how the sky looked really gloomy and I remembered some... things from a long time ago." Miyako replied quietly.

"Really? Like what?" Takeo asked.

"Well about the time I met Kaoru and Momoko to be exact." Miyako said softly.

"How did you meet those two? I mean you all seem so different, yet you guys have a lot of similarities." Takeo said.

"Well I met the two on an island with Valese. I t was a few days after our village was attacked." Miyako whispered.

"Do you mind telling me about it?" Takeo said uncertainly.

"It's a boring story though. I don't think you would be interested." Miyako smiled.

"It's alright, I'll listen. I promise." Takeo grinned.

Miyako shook her head and smiled. "Alright, you know Valese is my cousin right?" Miyako said.

Takeo nodded and she continued. "Well, Valese and I used to live on and island near the coast of Italy. It was a small town and everyone knew each other. I was a very timid and shy girl back then. Well it was a summer day when this happened, everyone thought it would be a good day for us, but it turned out to be completely horrible.

**FLASHBACK**

Miyako, do you mind going to the market for me with Valese? You need to get the food for dinner tonight." Miyako's mother smiled.

"Of course, Mother." Miyako smiled as she put the basket of laundry onto the dirt floor of their home. "I'll go get her."

Miyako sprinted down the road, in her summer dress, towards her cousin's small home. Valese heard the clunks of Miyako's sandals on the floor boards of the porch and turned to greet her.

"Hey, Miyako. What brings you here?" she asked.

"Mother wanted to know if you wanted to go to the market with me to get some supplies." Miyako smiled.

Valese smiled and put on her sandals. "Let's go!"

The two cousins walked merrily down the road to the bustling market place. They heard the chattering of women and men all around them whether it was gossip or making a deal. The two soon came to their favorite market which was run by a family friend. They walked under the shady tarp, to protect themselves from the bothersome heat, and greeted the merchant.

"Hello Miyako and Valese! What can I do for you two today?" the woman greeted.

"Hey, Emilie, we came to get supplies for dinner." Miyako smiled.

"What is your lovely mother making today, Miyako?" Emilie's husband John asked.

"Just a simple chicken soup with white rice." Miyako smiled.

"I see so you would like rice?" Miyako nodded. "And you, Valese?"

"Just some fruit, Emilie. We aren't having a big dinner tonight. It's more like a Tea." (1)

John had gotten the needed items for the two girls and they made their way back to their homes.

"Your father's coming back today from his work in Italy?" Valese asked.

"Of course, Valese, that's why we are having dinner and not Tea." Miyako laughed and skipped a little.

"It's been a while since you've seen your father right." Valese asked.

"Almost two years! I can't wait to see him." Miyako smiled as they stopped and said goodbye before Valese continued down the street.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was now dark outside and Miyako's mom and she had been waiting for her father. The clock chimed seven times and Miyako looked at her mom.

Miyako's mother nodded and she ran from the house to Valese's. They both ran to the docks and waited for the ships they knew would be at the horizon. A few minutes later they saw the ships and Miyako jumped in happiness. She went to get her mother as the ships came closer. By the time they got back. Miyako and her mom saw that all the adults waiting there were slaughtered. The both gasped in surprise and fear as they saw the many children crying next to their parent's dead bodies.

Miyako spotted Valese in the bloody mess and ran over to her, her mother following behind. "Valese, What happened?!"

"It was horrible, Miyako." She said between hiccups. "The men on the boats slaughtered everyone. They weren't our village men! They threw them off the boats and killed all the adults!"

"What? Why?" Miyako said before she heard an answer she heard her mother scream as she was stabbed from behind.

Miyako turned around and saw her mother falling to the ground over her father's already dead body. "Mom!" she yelled as she ran over to her parents. She landed hard on the dirt ground in front of the killer and her parent's dead bodies. The killer smirked and cackled before slamming the hilt of his blade across her face. Valese screamed for her cousin, but was soon knocked out also.

**END FLASHBACK**

"What happened next?" Takeo asked.

"I woke up, and found out that only the children were spared and that all of our goods were gone. They had looted us clean and left us a huge mess to clean up. It took a few days, but we buried all the bodies and sort of settled into our old lifestyles and became closer. A few months after that Kaoru and Miyako arrived with their crew on a ship after hearing about the pillage and asked us if we wanted to come along. Valese and I along with a few others decided to go while the others stayed." Miyako said quietly.

"It must have been really hard for you." Takeo said.

Before Miyako could reply they heard a hard thumping on the deck's wooden planks. "Takeo, could you please calm your brother down!" Momoko said running to him.

"What is wrong with him?" Takeo asked.

"Kenta won't shut up about Kaoru!"

"I'm coming." Takeo said and sighed. "Thanks for the talk, Miyako." He smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't see how she got herself kidnapped!" Kenta yelled to Takeshi.

"Yes, yes I know, Butch, I don't believe it either." Takeshi said bored while reading another of his books.

Kenta turned to his older brother. "Are you even listening to whatever I'm saying, Brick!"

Takeshi looked up from his book and replied shrugging. "No, not really."

"What if she was not taken, Butch?" Takeo said walking into the small room and sitting on the bed.

"That's a lie, Boomer and you know it!" Kenta turned and yelled.

"Do I, Butch?" Takeo said.

Takeshi sat up on the bed and closed his book, putting it on the nightstand, and sighed. "Butch, don't you think that you're going a bit far on this? Are you sure you're not letting your feelings for Kaoru make you think differently."

"You wish! You know how I feel about women!" Kenta yelled.

"We all feel the same way as you, Butch!" Takeo said.

"You two have changed, you know. You guys aren't the same brothers **I **used to know." Kenta said,

"No. don't you try placing this on us!" Takeshi yelled. "We have all changed and you know it!"

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about!" Kenta yelled as his eye glowed.

All the papers in the room were flying in the wind created by Kenta. "Calm down, Kenta!" Takeo said.

The wind stopped before it could turn into blades and Kenta sighed sadly. "We are going to fix this, Butch, do not worry Kaoru can take care of herself."

"Takeo's right, we have to focus on getting to Him before he comes up with a plan to get their crystals.

A/N Well there's chapter 17 of perfect Angels I'd say there is about 3 or 4 more chapters left of this fic and then I'll eventually go over it and fix all my mistakes. I found a lot just rereading through it XD sorry about that! LOL

Notes:

(1) "…It's more like a Tea." Where I com from we have a big lunch and at dinner time we have something small like bread and butter or a biscuit for example with tea or another drink. We call it Tea instead of dinner.


	18. The Loss of a Friend

A/N well so sorry for the long wait. I hope to finish this soon it's been so long! I started this in 9th grade and now I'm a junior XD time flies. So here's the next chapter thanks to:

Mo12341234

naruhina 123

Midnight Ghost

iiloveyouhhx3

Newbie23

ClariHanyou

Vasya101

V.V., D.M., T.D.

Chapter 18: The Loss of a Friend

Momoko looked out into the icy depths of the ocean from the side of the ship. She sighed as she turned and leaned against the rail. She looked forward and saw they were getting closer to the place Him had told them to go. 'Looks like there's no turning back now.' she thought. "We wouldn't have been able to turn back anyway, now that he has Kaoru." she said out loud. "You better be okay." she said to the water hoping it would reach Kaoru.

Momoko had been racking her brain since the trip started for some kind of strategy they could use to defeat Him and his criminals, but without any knowledge on what they could do, she was sunk. She frowned as she looked up to the sky and noticed it was going to rain soon. Hopefully they would not get caught up in it too bad.

"Momoko!" she heard as someone ran up to her. "It's going to rain soon."

"Thanks for the warning, Miyako, but you can clearly see it." Momoko said as she smiled to the blond girl.

"No, I mean it's going to be a full out storm!" Miyako said. "We have to prepare since were so close to the enemy's hideout."

"Yes, we should." Momoko said as she pushed off the railing of the boat and began to order the crewmen to prepare for an oncoming storm.

Miyako looked on as the fire wielder gave the crew their orders. She couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen today, but she didn't know what. She soon left the deck and went back to the rooms to help the boys train their powers. They were able to half control of their powers on their own now.

"That's perfect!" Miyako told Takeshi as he was starting to be able to willfully control his psychic powers. "It's good that you are all progressing quickly, we'll need all the help we can get if we're going to be able to beat Him."

"You should thank, Takeshi." Takeo said. "If it wasn't for him reading Momoko's books, we wouldn't be progressing so quickly." he said with a smile.

Miyako laughed as she turned to leave the room. "I feel sorry for you all for having to attempt to master your powers in such a short time, but we need them for the battle." Miyako said as she turned to leave the room. "Oh, you guys, be prepared for a giant storm tonight." she said before she left the room to go to the kitchens to make dinner .

Miyako walked quietly into the small kitchen of the ship. She took out the few pans they had and began pulling out food from their ice boxes. She pulled out a few vegetables and cut them up, deciding that she wanted to make soup. She boiled the water and added the vegetables along with some spices and a few pieces of thawed meat.

She had just finished adding the ingredients when Valese walked into the room, humming. "Hello, Miyako, you started dinner already?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm making soup today." Miyako replied with a smile as she stirred the soup a little. She sat at the small wood table in the middle of the kitchen and motioned for her cousin to sit. "So, how's the training been going?" Miyako asked.

"Well, now I don't have to sing everything, I can just say it and sometimes think it and my powers work." Valese said pridefully.

"That's really great, Valese, I'm glad you're catching on really quick." Miyako said.

"And the boys? How is their training going." Valaese asked.

Miyako sighed. "I'd like to think their improving, but they haven't improved much at all, and we'll need all the help we can get against Him." Miyako said as she heard quick steps coming down the stairs.

Miyako blinked at the new comers. "Ahh... it's so warm in here!" the kids said.

"Kuriko, Shou, what are you doing down here?" Valese asked.

"We're freezing up there, Valese, I feel like an ice cube!" Kuriko said as she and Shou sat in the far corner of the room, away from the burning make shift stove.

Kuriko rubbed her hands together and blew into them. "It got a lot darker outside just now and it's getting really windy." Shou said.

"I figured it would be." Miyako said as she stood up to check on the soup. "I predicted that there would be a thunder storm today."

"Yeah, I remembered Momoko mentioning something about that." Kuriko said as she kicked her feet back and forth on the table she sat at.

She watched as Miyako and Valese returned to preparing dinner for everyone on the ship. "Kuriko, how has your healing training with Dai been going?" Miyako asked suddenly.

Kuriko turned her head to the older and smiled kicking her feet back and forth again. "It's going really well. I learned how to use normal plants and ointments in case I was out of power. Dai is actually pretty smart in things other than his healing powers." Kuriko said.

Miyako giggled in response. "He should be, that's how he helped out back at home when he didn't have his powers. But it's good that he's teaching you other things. How about you Shou?" Miyako asked.

Shou looked toward the other from staring at the ceiling. "Oh, it''s going alright." he said softly. "It's started to rain." he said simply.

"Really?" Valese said as she jogged up the stairs to the deck. She came down a few minutes later nodding. "He's right it's started to drizzle already. I hope it doesn't become really bad." Valese said.

"It's going to be a thunder storm." Shou said with a small shrug.

"Let me guess, you've developed your powers so you can tell the type of storm." Miyako said as she finished up the dinner.

"How'd you guess." Shou said playfully as he jumped off the table to help Miyako with setting up the dinner.

"We're close." they heard as footsteps descended the stairs. "We should reach to the island by tomorrow morning if the storm doesn't blow us off course." Momoko said. "The rain's gotten harder."

Miyako nodded as she and Shou finished setting up dinner. As soon as Momoko sat down the whole ship lurched. Kuriko fell off the table and landed on the floor; Momoko was thrown out of her chair; Shou and Miyako were now covered in soup; and Valese had gotten slightly burned.

"What the heck was that!" Momoko yelled as she ran up to the deck. She reached the surface, the others following behind, when another lurch came and they were strewn over the deck. The entire ship was in chaos. Momoko noticed Momo, Omiya, and Okou trying to keep the order. Momoko stood up and ran over to them.

"What the heck is happening!" she yelled over the raging rain and yells from the rest of the crew.

"We seemed to have sailed into something huge, Momoko!" Momo yelled out before she was thrown off to the side again.

Momoko ran to the side of the ship to check the damages. She looked over the rail and saw a gigantic creature slamming it's tentacles into the side of the ship.

"Why, hello, Momoko long time no see." she heard a voice.

"Stop this, Him!" she yelled as she held tightly onto the railing. She heard the thunder as the ship lurched again. The waves in the sea were working against them. It rocked the wooden boat harder and harder as Him continued the assault on the boat.

"Momoko!" she heard from behind her.

"Miyako, be careful! Him is attacking the boat!" she said as she almost fell overboard. "Damn! My fire doesn't work in the rain." she said.

"Momoko, I sent Valese, Shou, and Kuriko below deck to make sure the boys were alright and that they wouldn't try something- ah!" she yelled as she hit the wooden deck of the boat.

"Miyako, are you alright!" Momoko yelled still hanging onto the railing of the boat. "I need your help. See if you can try to level out the waves!" she yelled.

"Okay!" Miyako yelled back before kneeling on the deck in an attempt not to fall over. She concentrated as best as she could to level the waves, but they only seemed to be getting worse.

"What's wrong, Miyako!" Momoko yelled as she crawled over to the other.

"I- I don't know! It's not working." she yelled in panic.

"Miyako! Calm down!" Momoko said as the boat tipped to the side. The two along with some other crew members slide back to the railing of the boat. Momoko quickly grabbed onto the rail again as she caught Miyako before she fell into the sea. "Try again!"

"It won't work, My Dear." Him said sweetly. "I'm blocking her power." he growled.

"How can you do that!" Momoko yelled.

"I have my ways." Him continued as he slammed his tentacles into the side of the boat again.

Momoko was about to retort when she heard someone calling her name. She around the boat to see Takeo, Takeshi, and Kenta trying to get to them. Takeshi and Kenta were both holding on to something, bracing for another hit, but when the hit came, Takeo was thrown overboard.

"Takeo!" Miyako yelled as she tried to concentrate on settling the waves. She looked in horror at the floating Takeo in the water. Him moved a tentacle over the other and scooped him up out of the water.

Him held Takeo in his tentacle as he glanced to Miyako. He looked back to Takeo before tightening his tentacle. Takeo screamed in pain at being squeezed. "Takeo!" Miyako yelled trying to concentrate more. Him squeezed Takeo's frail body even harder and looked to see Miyako's reaction.

Miyako had become mad. She concentrated harder and looked down at the ocean, surprised to see that she had split the water. She jumped down into the water and swam to the land spot she had opened up. She concentrated all her energy into attacking Him. She was surprised when Him was sudden;y hit with a direct attack from a thunder bolt.

Miyako looked up to the boat to find Shou concentrating on weakening Him for her. She smiled as she maneuvered the waves to catch the fallen Takeo. She moved him onto the deck before shoving all er energy into an attack .Takeo looked over the railing at Miyako hoping nothing bad would happen. Him recovered from the thunder attack from Shou quickly and went in for Miyako. He slammed his tentacle into her side and she was sent into the air at the exact same time she unleashed her attack.

Miyako fell unconscious at the huge amount of power she used. Him was only grazed by the sharp water attack and smirked at the water user. He slammed another tentacle onto her body and she was sent further into the air.

"Miyako! Are you alright? DO something!" Shou yelled.

"Wake up, Miyako! I can't save you!" Momoko called over the railing in fright.

Takeo looked at Miyako's beaten body in the air frozen. 'Please let her be alright.' he thought. 'Please'.

Him laughed out loud as Miyako's small body landed into the water from the high distance. Miyako floated into the space she had parted with a thud. Him picked her up and threw her back down onto the space of land as the waves crashed over her body, burying her.

Him laughed as he dived back into the water after her and disappeared. Momoko, Takeshi, Kenta, and Shou looked at the now cover spot in shock. Momoko heard the orders from Momo, and soon the ship was back in order trying to protect them from the rain. Momoko leaned against the railing brokenly.

"No, not Miyako too." she whispered as Takeshi sat next to her with an arm around her shoulders.

Takeo stared out into the sea, a blank look on his face. "Miyako!" he yelled to the sea before he fell to the wooden deck. A tear fell down his cheek wiped away by the rain.

A/N Well there's chapter 18. Sorry it took so long you guys ^_^ ' I hope you all liked this chap and please review too! I said please ^_^


End file.
